Promise Me Something Sweet
by Raging Blue
Summary: I'm Kiachi Kaitlin. I'm starting school at the DWMA, but first, theres a proposal I'm supposed to take. And it involves something even I couldn't expect... however am I going to deal with this? KidxOC Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Twenty-two days since I have been accepted into Death's school. I'm not surprised, of corse. Lord Death is like a second father to me. I gave him the nickname Deathy, Like Daddy. He said he had a proposal for me, if I accepted.

I have been wondering the world, working for him where he wanted me. The chance to go to a somewhat normal school and live a somewhat normal life seemed like a real blessing to me and my partner.

Well, it sucks that I had to get a new diary, but I filled up my whole other one! Gah, my life was too interesting! So now, in case someone reads this (which I hope not!), my name is, by Shibusen's name changing, Kiachi Kaitlynn. I don't like people to even mention my real name, there are too many broken ties there. I'm just turned fourteen since November, which was three months ago. Well, more than three months. Today is Valentine's Day. Dang, I hate being single on this day of all days. I'm five foot three, I have brown hair and blue-grey eyes. I have scars on my forehead, but my hair always covers them, so you wouldn't see them.

My partner is the lovely, annoyingly skinny, Yang Flutter. She doesn't mind her old name, but she changed it at my request. I don't want to remember my past. She's five foot five (which annoys me). Her hair is brown and is ALWAYS in a ponytail. She has grey glasses. Her eyes are brown, and seem unfocused. But her vision is 20/15, while it seems that mine is 0/0. Yang always wears the same black jacket. She's my sniper rifle, and I'm her meister. We're a pretty firetruckin' awesome team. ;)

I hope you don't mind, diary, but I'll be writing this as the day went, like its in the moment. It's just how I think, and I must practice my writing. So, I guess I should tell you about how my day went, though I must say, not one of my best. Heh heh….

* * *

><p>"Come on! I'm pretty sure it's not that much farther, Kiachi!" Yang yelled at me, obviously annoyed.<p>

I was on my hands and knees, and I was about to give in. "God, I hate stairs," I muttered, breathing heavily.

"Seriously!" Yang growled. "I cannot believe you!"

"Yahoo!" Someone screamed behind us. I turned my head to see, as Yang narrowed her eyes.

"OH SCREW YOU!" I screamed as a blue haired boy ran past us, up the stairs.

"Wow," Yang said, rolling her eyes. "That's just sad."

"Sorry!" A girl with pretty, long black hair said as she ran past us, doing a slight bow.

"I hate you," I growled, only loud enough for Yang to hear it.

Eventually, I managed to drag myself to the top of the stairs. I was completely collapsed now. And I wore my favorite outfit too! It was a black tank top under see through black tee shirt with the WWF panda on it, with some dark denim capris that had pockets just below the knees with zippers down the outside side of the bottom part with some black sandals that I got from the guys section in Kohl's. Yang wore a grey tee shirt with a blue collar, her usual black jacket, and jeans, with some plain black slip on shoes.

"Wow," Yang said, looking up at the building. "Its very well constructed. Though I see cracks in those spikes…"

I looked up. "Only you can see that, Yang," I said. I pulled myself up on my knees. "Wow," I said, noticing a special quality in the building. "It… that building is perfectly…"

"Symmetrical?" a voice said from behind me. "Yeah," I said in surprise, turning to face who was behind me. My breath caught in my throat. The boy that was looking at me was… well, most girls would have either loved him or thought he was the most hideous thing since that creepy Japanese video showed in Equals Three, like Justin Bieber was thought of. …What? It's not like I like Justin, it's just a comparison! His raven hair fell over his face, and he had three white stripes on the right side of his head. His eyes were golden, and as sharp as razor blades. Dang, I would know how sharp razor blades were… Anyhow, he wore a suit, surprisingly enough. The suit was symmetrical in every way, with white rectangles down the front and on the shoulders, like it was holding the suit together. His pants were black, and seemed to flow down to his polished shoes.

My first thought at this beautiful moment?

"Holy crap," I muttered, my blue eyes widening.

"However," he stated, narrowing his eyes as he walked towards us, "I see that you don't value such beauty, seeing your hair."

I sighed, bowing my head so that my hair covered my eyes. "I'm sorry," I said, "But I can't wear my hair any other way."

He sighed, looking a bit dejected. "I suppose I can respect that." He held out his hand, which I grabbed onto, and he helped me to stand. "My name is Death the Kid," he introduced himself, wiping his hand off on his suit.

"My name is Kiachi Kaitlynn," I said with a small smile, brushing my hair behind my ear, only so that part of it would fall into my face again, coving those horrid scars. "My partner," I said, motioning to Yang, "Is Yang Flutter. We're the best sniper team in Shibusen, which isn't a surprise after Azura gave us a bit of training."

Death the Kid-san raised an eyebrow. "You've meet the Asian death scythe?" he asked.

"You'd be surprised," I said with a smile. "I hate to leave you, but I have an appointment." I stuck my hand out. "It was nice to meet you, Death the Kid-san."

He grabbed my hand and shook it. "Call me Kid-san," he said politely. "And the feeling is mutual." He gave a nod to Yang, then walked into the building.

I waved goodbye to him, and as soon as he was inside, I gave a small squeal. "That boy is a firetruckin' model!" I whispered happily to Yang.

"He didn't look that good," Yang said, folding her arms.

"Oh come on!" I said, huffing. "He's gorgeous!"

"I'm assuming you've either met Soul-kun or Kid," a girl said, passing behind Yang.

"Who are you to assume?" I demanded angrily, glaring at the tall girl with the long dirty blonde hair. And I swear to God, if her shirt was any smaller or tighter, it'd be see through. It looked like her and the girl with the choppy blonde hair behind her were wearing red sports bras, which honestly irked me a bit. However, the taller girl wore skinny jeans, and the shorter one had shorts. Both had the same blue eyes.

"We're Kid's partners," she said with a smirk. "I'm Liz, and this is my little sister Patti."

"Heya!" Patti-san said cheerfully, giving us a large grin.

I snorted. "So?" I asked. "Why do you assume I met either of those boys?"

"Because they're considered the cutest guys in the DWMA," Liz stated with a smirk. "And from the way your clothes are newly straightened out," she pointed out (I didn't even know I was straightening my clothes!), "I'm guessing you met Kid."

I blushed deeply. "Please don't tell!" I begged. "Kid-san doesn't need to know! Plus, he's gorgeous, and that's the end of it. It's not like I'm in love with him. Love at first sight doesn't happen."

"I can tell that you're only trying to convince yourself of that," Liz-san said with a gentle smile. She really was an older sister. "I won't tell, but don't let anyone else hear you say stuff like that. You'll make a lot of enemies around here, and fast." She gave me a nod. "Good luck." Then she and her sister walked off.

I sighed, and began walking after them into the building. "_Wonderful_," I muttered.

Yang snickered behind me. "Wonderful job letting his partners know!" she chuckled.

"You know, I hate you too," I growled at Yang, stalking forward.

After a minute, Yang said, "Do you even know where your going?"

I abruptly stopped, and fell on my face.

"No," I cried.

Yang grabbed me by my collar, and turned a corner. "The sign says the office is this way," she said with a sigh, dragging me behind her.

"I hate men," I whined.

Yang walked through doors, and I saw guillotines over my head. "You're so sad," Yang muttered.

I stood up, dusting myself off and I quickened my pace and jogged down the hallway, Yang following behind me. "I think we're almost there!" I said happily.

"Yes, off to see a man with the name Death," Yang said sarcastically. "I sure feel safe."

"Shut up," I said, as I slowed down, approaching a huge stage. A large golden throne faced away from me, towards a mirror. And a large figure that I had been eagerly awaiting to see stood behind that throne, bending over it. "Deathy!" I called out, calling out the attention of the large Lord Death.

Lord Death stood straight, looking towards me. His hands appeared, and he clapped. "Hey hey hey, kiddo, whats up!" he said happily.

I ran into him and gave him a hug, which he returned. "It's so great to see you!" I said happily. I pulled away and stepped back so that I could look at his mask. "Thank you for letting me come to school here!" I said happily. I heard a sharp intake of breath; I assumed it was Yang, angered, feeling left out of the conversation.

"Oh yes, i'm so excited you'll be around!" Lord Death said, bouncing excitedly, waving his hands over his head for emphasis. "It's great to see you too, Yang!" Lord Death said, waving to my partner.

"Greetings, Lord Death-Sama," Yang said with a small bow.

"So," I said, clapping my own hands, after all the ice had been broken, "Deathy, you said you have a proposal for me. May I now ask what it is?"

"Oh yes! Of corse!" Lord Death said, clapping his overly large hands. "Silly me! Almost forgetting something so important! You see," he said, becoming a bit more serious, "My son has agreed to having an arranged marriage, though I'm sure he's just sick of me bugging him. However, I don't exactly have a wife figured out, but you were the first one who came to mind."

Well, I didn't realize he meant _that_ kind of proposal...

My eyes widened. "But, I'm only fourteen!"

"So you're only two years younger!" Deathy said happily. "Sixteen is the perfect age for a shinigami to marry!"

"So young?" I asked, my heart beating faster. I was quiet, then I said, "I'm sure I can, but…" I bowed my head, closing my eyes and clenching my fists, I whispered, "I'm so scared."

"Oh, I know you of all people can handle it!" Deathy said happily. (I got sick of calling him by such a formal name, don't hurt me!) "You took down a whole witch's team and the witch herself, sitting in one spot the whole time! Yang is one of the youngest Death Scythes in the world!"

I nodded slowly, then looked up, determined. "I accept, Deathy! But may I ask, who will be my partner?" T

hen he stepped up beside Deathy. "Let me reintroduce myself," Kid-san said with a smirk. "My name is Death the Kid, I'm Lord Death's son."

My eyes widened. "You?" I gasped.

"I must say," he said, closing his eyes in disappointment, "I was hoping my fiance would be more symmetrical."

I began taking steps backwards, clutching my chest, before I tripped over my own feet. My eyes were tearing up. "My God, I'm sorry!" I cried. "I know I'm horrid, just please…"

My voice choked as I wrapped my arms around myself, looking up at the much-to-handsome reaper.

His eyes widened. Kid-san took a step forward, towards me. "No, I didn't mean to be rude!" he exclaimed, looking horrified.

I bowed my head, clenching my teeth, urging my depression to run away and die. I was so sick of these dang break downs. Kid-san kneeled down in front of me.

"Kiachi-chan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be offensive…"

Two things broke in my brain. The first one was, he _was_ a bit irked by my asymmetrical-ness. Kid-san was quite the gentleman. The second thing was… he called me 'Kiachi-chan', which wasn't formal at all. In fact, it was more so used for two things: 1) Girls that you were close to, as in friends, girlfriends, best friends, and what not, and 2) People who were considered 'cute'. I wasn't close enough to Kid-san to be called 'Kiachi-chan', so did he really think _I_ was cute?

I looked up at him, my eyes reflecting hurt and shock at the same time. He had a small, uncertain smile on his face, with his hand out to me. I looked at him for a bit, then at his hand, which had a ring on his middle finger. I slowly put my hand out and put it in his, hesitantly. He stood, and helped me up. "Now of corse," Lord Death said, "I don't expect you two to love each other now, so I'll give you some time. But Kid should be married by his next birthday, which is in… six months."

Kid-san smiled happily. "It's on August eighth, two of my favorite numbers together," he told me happily.

"I prefer the numbers eleven and eight hundred and eighteen, both of which are my lucky numbers but are also symmetrical," I told him, a small smile on my lips.

Kid-san turned to his father, his smile disappearing. "Well, I might as well take them to class. They will be with me, correct?"

"Yup yup yup~!" Deathy said happily. "You three go on now! Buh-Bye!"

Kid-san tightened his grip on my hand, holding it firm.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump… _

Yang walked beside me, teasing me about how I finally have a love life, which I constantly tried to get her to shut up over.

_Thump-thump, thump-thump…_

Kid-san seemed to ignore us, but my hand was still in his…

_Thump-thump, thump-thu-_

"Here we are," Kid-san said, stopping in front of a door with a plaque reading, 'Class Crescent Moon, Professor Stein.' "Yang, you go on ahead, I need to talk to Kiachi. And do not repeat anything you heard in the Death Room, understood?" Kid-san said seriously.

"Got it," Yang said, then pushed her way into the classroom.

Kid-san turned to me. "That goes for you, too," he said. "Now, to make things as uncomplicated as possible for us, your backstory is that we've been dating long distance for a month now, and you're here to be closer to me. We've been friends ever since kindergarden, and you moved away in fifth grade."

"Ok, Kid-san," I said with a smile.

"And Father planned this out, so it should go along pretty smoothly," Kid-san said with a nod. "And, please, just call me Kid, alright?"

"Ok, Kid," I said, a light blush coloring my very pale skin. I wasn't as pale as Kid, though, he looked just plain dead.

Kid looked like he wanted to say, or do, something more. But he turned away, and released my hand, pushing the door open. I walked in behind him, looking around the classroom.

My first thought was, _CREEPY TEACHER ALERT! _The teacher had stitches all over, and I mean, ALL OVER, including one that went diagonally across his face. His glasses made it hard to see his eyes, but I could tell they were purple/olive-green-ish. He had a screw, and yes, I mean a SCREW, sticking out of the left side of his head. He had a white lab coat on, and was sitting backwards on an office chair. Poor Yang, he was already grilling her about being late, and how a good first impression is to be on time.

"Excuse me, Professor Stein-sensei," Kid said, stepping in to intervene, "Father had to talk to these new students. Most aren't automatically put into E.A.T."

"I suppose," Professor Stein-sensei mused, twisting his screw, making me shudder.

"This is Yang Flutter-san," Kid said, motioning to my partner, who just looked annoyed. "And this is Kiachi Kaitlynn-chan," Kid said, grabbing onto my hand and pulling me forward.

I heard both gasps and whispers coming from the class.

Stein-sensei's face immediately lit up. He had a creepy grin on his face. "Why do you say 'chan', even though this student is new?" Stein-sensei asked, looking interested.

Kid quickly glanced at me, then looked at Stein-sensei. "Professor Stein-sensei, this student is only new to you. Kiachi-chan has been my best friend since kindergarden, and we've been dating for the past month."

Stein-sensei looked like a firetruckin' stalker/creeper right now. "Can you prove that?" Stein asked.

Kid's eyes widened, and he looked over at me.

Then he-

Oh, sorry, we gotta go diary, I've got to meet Kid tonight, I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Sorry for the unexpected stop last time, but now it means I just have double to catch up on. Today is the fifteenth, and it's a Tuesday. I'm sitting in my room, its nine o'clock at night, and Yang is asleep. I'm keeping the light dim, and I'll be sure to watch for grammar or spelling mistakes, but don't count on me catching them all. Its firetruckin' dark in the girls dormitory.

But back to our story, BEGINNING WITH THE EXACT SAME SENTENCE! :D

* * *

><p>Then he (Kid) did something I don't think either of us expected. He turned to me and grabbed the sides of my face.<p>

This guy was way too good an actor.

My eyes widened.

The next thing I knew, my lips were pressed against his.

After a moment's hesitation (You can't seriously blame me), I kissed him back, my hands on his chest. I knew it was only about five seconds long, and it felt like that, but it also felt like that kiss lasted an eternity. Kid still pulled away too soon for my liking.

I was dizzy, then. I wasn't really focused, so I simply concentrated on being able to see straight again.

Wow, talk about a hot Valentine's Day.

…never mind, that just sounded wrong.

Everyone's jaw was dropped, and I mean EVERYONES. Even I could tell this was way out of character for Kid. Kid straightened out the front of his jacket nervously, his face an adorable shade of dark red. Even now I can remember it. "Is that proof enough for you?" Kid asked the Professor sharply.

It was silent, then Stein-Sensei said, "From the way your souls are shaking, I'll believe you. Kid, go sit down."

Kid quickly complied, and I could see that his weapons, Liz-san and Patti-san, were quietly grilling him on the whole story, while Kid sat up straight and tried to remain a gentleman, even with his face even redder than I thought it could physically get. That boy just defied limits, didn't he? Loser.

But he was perfect.

Stein-sensei turned to me and Yang. "You two are partners?"

"Yep," I said. Yang transformed in my hands, turning into a M-40A3 standard military form. "Need a demonstration?"

"Please go ahead," Stein-sensei said with a smirk.

First target I saw? That annoying blue haired kid from earlier. I aimed and fired. "Perfect shot!" I yelled when my wavelength bullet hit him square in the forehead, knocking him over backwards.

"Black*Star!" The black haired girl from before yelled, standing over the annoying kid.

The rest of the class gave me a standing ovation, complete with cheering, whooping, and whistling. I think I just won the game.

Crap, now I lost the game.

Anyhow!

Kid smiled from his seat. I grinned back at him. At least I got his approval.

Stein-sensei also clapped for me. "I won't even study you because of that great performance," he said, chuckling. "You may take the two empty seats on the left side of the classroom, first row. Yang turned back into human form, and we walked to our new seats, ignoring the muffled cursing from the blue haired kid, apparently called Black*Star.

No, I have no respect for him. :)

Class just dragged by. I didn't pay attention, I didn't care. I simply laid my head on the desk, on top of my arms. My mind was dragged back to the same subject over and over again.

Kid had to have been acting, but that just felt too real for me to believe it. I knew it was more of a forced relationship than anything, but I could not believe that neither of us really cared for the other. There had to have been some sort of feeling.

This had to have been the longest day of my life.

When class let out, Yang and I stayed in the classroom until everyone else had left, to avoid the stampede. We left after everyone else had left.

Kid and his partners were waiting for us outside the classroom. He smiled gently at me, and I smiled back at him. "Hope the crazy professor didn't scare you too much," Kid said.

"Oh please, I've seen worse kiishin eggs," I said, swatting the thought away like a fly.

Kid nodded. "May I ask you to come over to Gallow's Mansion later tonight, say five? You and Yang, of corse. I think it would be appropriate to invite you two to have dinner with us."

"We'd love to!" I said. "Don't you think so?" I asked Yang.

"It's better than Ramen Noodles," said Yang with a shudder.

"It was cheap!" I whined. Kid chuckled.

"We'll see you then," Kid said. "Unfortunately, the girls and I have business to take care of, but I'm sure you'll be fine for the rest of the day."

"We got this!" I cheered, throwing a fist in the air.

"If you do need help though," Kid said, "Look for Maka Albarn-chan. She's a good friend of mine. Blonde hair in pigtails, emerald green eyes, can't miss her."

"Got it," Yang said. That girl is a firetruckin' book!

"I await to see you tonight, then," Kid said with a small smile. I couldn't help but notice that all Liz-san had done was smirk at us, while Patti-san danced around, singing something about butterflies and giraffes. Kid took my hand and lifted it up to his lips, giving it a quick kiss. I blushed furiously, while Liz-san's smirk only grew wider.

"Je ne peux pas attendre pour ce soir, ce sera joli, que vous le sachiez," I said shyly, keeping to the mood he was setting. (I can't wait for tonight. It will be pretty, knowing you.)

"J'attends de voir votre beau visage," he replied, releasing my hand and walking off with his girls. (I await to see your lovely face)

"He's way too good an actor," I said to Yang, as we turned and walked off (or in my case, stumbled dizzily) to our next class.

"Actor?" Yang asked.

"Stop speaking my thoughts," I said, too lost in my mind to snap at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Yang said jokingly, smiling down at me.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

* * *

><p>Luckily for us, we got through the day assez facilement. (Easily) I walked home with Yang. It was a shame I didn't get to meet Maka-san yet, but that would have to be for another day.<p>

Agh, I'll stop talking in French, sorry.

It was three forty nine when we walked into our small dorm room. I sighed, flopping onto my bed. "I'll never leave you again, Bed," I said, cuddling the blanket.

"Well, you have to," Yang said, sitting down on her bed with her dPad (deathPad, courtesy of the iDeath company). "You already accepted that dinner invitation from your, um, fiance."

I was quiet, then I screamed into the bed. "I can't believe I accepted that!" I yelled. "I'm too young to deal with this crap!" I kicked and hit the bed. "THIS IS MADNESS!"

"This is Sparta," Yang said calmly, reading whatever she had now from the dStore.

"What're you reading now?" I asked, pulling my head up to looked at her.

"I'm reading a Japanese manga that you told me to read, Fullmetal Alchemist."

"You realize I didn't finish that?" I said, giving her a halfhearted smile.

"Yeah," she said, looking towards me. "I don't think I will either."

I let my head fall back on the bed. Eventually, I sat up and began writing into you, remember? And then Yang told me we had fifteen minutes before we had to leave... I screamed and jumped up and ran into the bathroom, brushing out my straightened hair, fixing it perfectly, fixing my make up, all the beautiful stuff that I do. Yang just sat on the bed and waited for me. She didn't even wear makeup. And her hair was still in a ponytail.

Fail, Yang, you fail so epically.

I'm sorry, diary, I'll finish this tomorrow, I swear, but I'm so tired. Now its eleven at night, and I need some sleep. I'm really sorry! G'd night, you little book, you!


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

I'm in class, so i'm writing in you to look like i'm actually taking notes.

So there we were, walking down a street in Death City, arguing over where this 'Gallow's Mansion' was.

I stared at the address, then the map, then back to the address. "I am so confused," I groaned.

"That's because your map reading skills suck," Yang pointed out, walking beside me, scanning the houses. "There sure are a lot of white houses around here."

My head began to throb. But it was quickly gone.

"Um, I think I found it," Yang said, looking up at a house.

"I doubt it," I said, glaring at her. Then I saw the house. "Oh." Yeah, pretty sure that was Gallow's Mansion. The house was huge, with large red doors and candles on the sides of the walkway. The trees were all dead, with nooses hanging from their branches. The yard was green grass, but it had a dead look to it. It was Kid's perfect house. "Okay, maybe it is," I said, walking through the pointed gates and up to the large doors. "But we can never be certain!" I knocked on the door, only to be smacked in the face and sent flying into the yard by Patti-san.

"Hi Yangy-chan!" she yelled at my partner. "Wheres Kiachi-chan?"

Kid walked up beside her, scanning the yard. When he saw me, he yelled, "I told you to stop doing that, Patti!" He ran over and looked at me, obviously worried. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I said, sitting up and rubbing my head. "Just think my head is cracked."

"I'm so sorry about that," he said, helping me to stand up. "Patti acts more childish than her age."

"I noticed," I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"At least your alright." Kid didn't let go of my hand, and instead led me inside the mansion. "Shall I show you around?"

"Sure!" I said with a smile. "Maybe then I won't get lost in six months." Kid chuckled.

"That would be nice for the both of us."

"Wow," I said, looking around at the huge house. It looked like I'd walked into a ballroom, converted into a living room. Paintings hung the walls perfectly, symmetrically. A staircase was in the center of the room, going up and splitting at the second floor to two different hallways. "The whole house is beautiful, and," I smiled at him, "symmetrical."

Kid smiled happily, I could tell he was trying to keep his cool. "Thank you, it takes a lot of work to maintain."

I don't know how, but I knew him so well, after less than a day with him.

"Isn't your room down this hallway?" I asked, looking down a hallway with a lot of doors, just like any other hallway.

Kid looked shocked. "Yes, how did you know?"

"Uh," I said, trying to figure out an explanation, because I didn't know how I knew or why I would know because I know nothing as Yang tells me. "It was… the eighth hallway?"

Kid blinked, then said, "I suppose that would make sense." He looked down the hallway. "The girls rooms are also down that way. Most of the mansion is made up of empty guest rooms, living rooms we rarely use, and a handful of dining rooms."

"It sounds so empty," I said, my sympathies finding their way to the handsome reaper.

"I have the girls," Kid said flatly. "I've learned how to live alone."

I was quiet, there wasn't really anything to say.

"Of corse," he said, with a small smile down at me, "I'll have to adjust again soon."

I smiled encouragingly at him. "You won't even know i'm here!" I promised.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Kid chuckled.

I hugged him. I was about three inches smaller than him, and my head fit comfortably in the crook of his neck.

I must say, I don't think anyone has ever touched him like this. No one ever really took the time to just… _love_ on him. Touch seemed so foreign to him, even though this was the grim reaper who traveled the world in his father's name to collect the souls of the world. What must he think? Did he even _want _someone to love him?

I pulled away. "Is something wrong?" I asked him, seeing as he hadn't hugged me back.

Kid just looked shocked. He was just quiet.

"Kid?" I asked. "Did no one ever really just hug you?" Kid just looked ashamed, turning his head from me.

"No."

I was quiet, then I wrapped my arms around him again. "I'm sorry."

After a minute, I felt him put his hand on my head, as he really wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. I seriously thought everyone knew how to hug. I mean, do I have to write up a 'How to Hug' paper? You wrap your arms around the person and they do it back. I'm pretty sure its more complicated to put together his suit than to hug someone.

I looked up at him. He was looking a bit scared, unsure of himself.

"Just wrap your arms around me," I told him gently. I smiled at him. "It's called a 'hug'."

Kid was still for a moment, then he complied, resting his chin on top of my head, while I rested my head on his shoulder.

And that was his first hug.

Kid's heart was fluttering in his chest. I could hear it. A gentle thumping. I'm sure mine was doing the same thing. Honestly, it had been a long time since someone had loved on me. Yang was claustrophobic, and didn't like people touching her. I loved on her, I mean, she was like a sister to me. But she rarely ever hugged me back. The feeling of loving someone was just coming back to me. It was like I hadn't walked in years, and I was having to learn again. And Lord knows, I wasn't taking it a step at a time. I was practically jumping over rivers, trying to learn this again.

When I pulled away, he had a shy, unsure smile on his face.

"Now, I suppose we should go see if dinners ready," I said with a grin. I kissed his cheek, then ran down the hallway like a child, feeling happy and free.

I took the stairs two or three at a time. I remember once Yang said skipping the last step was for luck, and I skipped that and the step before it. I skidded into the kitchen. "Syrup?" I asked happily, seeing Liz-san and Patti-san.

"'Syrup'?" Liz-san asked, looking confused.

"She says 'syrup' instead of 'sup'," Yang explained to her.

Kid walked in behind me, looking as serious as ever. "Is dinner ready?" he asked his weapons.

"Yeah," Liz-san said, sitting down at the table.

Kid walked over and sat at the end of the table. I walked over and sat at his right, with Yang by my side. Liz-san and Patti-san sat across from us.

"Do you sit there for symmetry?" I asked Kid with a small smile on my face.

"Yes," he said, quite seriously. "Symmetry is key, everything must be aesthetically pleasing."

"Oh God," Liz-san whined. "Not this again!"

"Yeah!" Patti-san said, throwing a napkin in Kid's face. "You gotta be nice for your fiance!"

Kid and I exchanged a glance, a blush brightening our cheeks.

"Speaking of which," Liz-san said with a wink, "Didn't you want to give her something."

I slid back into my seat. "I just came for dinner," I muttered.

"Its Valentine's Day though," Yang fake whined.

Kid stood up, straightening the front of his jacket. "Excuse me for a minute," he said politely before leaving the room.

"Oh," Liz-san said, looking at me and Yang. "I almost forgot. Please just call me and Patty by our names, no endings needed."

"Alright, Liz," I said with a smile. I grabbed a fork. There was chicken with gravy, ham, mashed potatoes, and corn, some of my favorite things. "Thank you for supper!" I exclaimed, before trying my best to neatly cut my chicken like a lady, which, trust me, was _not _an easy task for me.

"Anytime!" Liz said happily, as everyone else began eating.

"My gods, Liz," I exclaimed after swallowing, "Your cooking is _amazing_."

"I agree," Yang chimed in.

"Thank you!" Liz said happily. "I used to work in a fine restaurant, so I picked up some cooking skills from there."

"Sisters the best!" Patti cheered, throwing her fists in the air.

"Thank you, Patti," Liz said with a smile.

Kid finally came back into the room, sat down, and began eating his food without a word.

It was quiet, then Patti said, "Hey, isn't Black*Star and Tsubaki planning on taking us all to Tsubaki's parent's beach house?"

"Yeah, I think so Patti," Liz said. "It's supposed to be really nice."

"Kiachi and Yang did a good job shooting Black*Star today!" Patti said, laughing.

"Yeah!" Liz said, laughing. "He deserved it too! He almost screamed out, 'Kid, you can do better than that!' Tsubaki muffled him just in time."

Both Kid and I blushed furiously. We just tried focusing on our food.

"That was probably one of our best shots," Yang said. "Azura gave us some pointers when we were in West Asia, so we had a good teacher."

"Impressive," Liz said. "We could have used you in the battle of the Kiishin."

"Kiachi was severely injured before the battle by a group of rowdy kiishin eggs, so we couldn't participate," Yang explained.

"That sucks," Liz said. "What do you guys do in your freetime?"

"I like playing the piano," I chimed in. "Guitar too, though I had to sell both of mine when we started traveling. I sing a bit, though I'm really not good. Drawing too! Cats are my favorite to draw."

"Wow," Liz said. "What about you, Yang?"

"Read," Yang said flatly.

I set my fork down on my empty plate. "Thank you for the meal," I said with a slight bow.

"You are the honored guest," Liz said.

"Oh, please don't," Kid begged Liz, already knowing what she was going to do.

"Kid revolved the _whole _night trying to make _everything _perfect for you," Liz said, smirking at the furiously red reaper.

"Liz," Kid warned.

"He doesn't want to admit it," Liz said, dragging on, "But he really has fallen fo-"

"Liz!" Kid exploded, slamming his silverware down so hard on his plate that the plate completely cracked. A deathly silence settled over the room.

After a minute, I stood up. "Excuse me please, I'm going to use the restroom," I said quietly, plastering a fake smile onto my face. I took the opportunity to leave the room.

Thats when I saw it. Tucked away into the living room/office just a door before the restroom was a piano.

I knew I shouldn't have, but I pushed my way into the office and sat down at the bench. I let my fingers brush the keys, then I pushed down onto middle C. I started playing a song that I thought could have been my theme song. It was White Houses by Vanessa Carlton.

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in_

_This little bungalow with some strange new friends _

_Stay up too late, and I'm too thin _

_We promised each other it's till the end_

Now I was really comfortable with this, singing out with my voice that was complimented by some, hated by others.

_Now were spinning empty bottles_

_ Its the five of us _

_With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust_

_ I can't resist the day, _

_No I can't resist the day_

_ Jenny screams out and its no pose_

_ Cause when she dances she goes and goes_

_ Beer through the nose on an inside joke_

_ And I'm so excited I haven't spoken _

Suddenly, I totally, completely lost myself in the music, not even remembering where I was. I didn't even realize I was singing or playing. The song meant so much to me. The song talked about how she lost her "White Houses", or innocence. And I felt like I'd already lost that, even if I was still clean and pure.

The song ended so soon, I didn't realize it was done. I just sat at the piano, my fingers twitching over the keys, like they were supposed to play something more.

I heard a creak behind me. I looked around to see Kid standing in the doorway. "You're really talented," he said, walking up to me.

"Thank you," I said with a blush, looking down at the ground.

Kid looked down at me, while I stared at the piano.

Then, "Play me something more." I looked down at the keys, trying to figure out what to play now. Then my fingers moved on their own, pulling words from my throat.

_Just a day just an ordinary day_

_ Just trying to get by_

_ Just a boy just an ordinary boy_

_ But he was looking to the sky _

I sat there, playing and singing to this new figure in my life, who I know will have a powerful impact on my life. I hadn't figured out by then, how he could have loved me. I hadn't figured out why I loved him, how I did. I knew there was something so much more, but I was too caught up in this beautiful moment to care. I just wanted to sing to him, to show him something that most people wouldn't be able to see. Most people would just see me playing the piano. He would see me _really _playing the piano.

And sadly, I had to pull away when this song ended.

Kid reached in front of me, and shut the piano lid. Then he rested his chin on top of my head. I closed my eyes, feeling a wild bliss come over me, as my heart rocketed. He smelled like fresh linen and some type of cologne, and the scent filled my nostrils, the memory being stored in my mind. The sound of his heart beat was more comforting than the sound of the rain on my rooftop. It sounded more like a lullaby than any I've heard. His arms wrapped around me, something I used to think of as impossible, became a heavenly reality.

My dear book, I've spent so many years watching and reading romance stories, reading things I used to say didn't happen. Yang and I talked about it all the time. For years, I kneeled beside my bed, just praying to God that I'd be so lucky as to have the best romance story of the world. Not for the fact of fame or anything, just for myself. I wanted someone to be mine, and someone to call at midnight, just so that they'd be the first to say 'I love you' that day. I told myself numerous times that I was just being a silly child, that I shouldn't pray for fantasies I knew wouldn't happen. But, I just found out, they did.

Part of me felt like I'd played this all before.

I heard Liz speaking down the hallway, her voice growing louder, and Kid straightened up, letting his hands rest on my shoulders as we looked towards the door.

"…and Tsubaki said there was a volleyball court," was all we heard.

I let out a scream, grabbing onto my head, as Kid grabbed onto his. A tremendous pain pulsed through our heads. I fell backwards with the piano bench, and Kid looked down at me, his eyes wide and scared.

Then it went black.

I blinked open my eyes, a bright light shining into them. A tremendous heat beat on me, it was so hot. I felt something soft under me. I looked down, digging my hand into it to pull it up. "Sand?" I said, confused as the tiny grains slipped through my fingers.

I looked a bit farther from me, and saw Kid struggling to sit up. "Kid!" I said, crawling over to him.

"Kiachi," he said, squinting at me, letting his eyes adjust to the light. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I said, "But where are we?"

The sound of people and water entered our ears as we looked around. To our right was a large expanse of water, most likely an ocean. There was a volleyball court with a full-blown game going on a few feet in front of us to our left.

Kid stood up, then helped me up. We looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly, he began choking on words. "M-m-mom? M-MOM!" He yelled at a passing lady. Her hair was short and black, and her eyes were olive-green. She wore a sundress and glasses. There was a little girl on her left arm, and a little boy on the right.

"Thats me!" Kid exclaimed, pointing at the little boy. I had no doubts. They had the same hair and eyes. The little Kid wore black swim shorts.

"But, Kid," I said, pointing at the little girl, "Thats me."

And sure enough, that was me holding onto the woman's left hand. I had blonde hair down to my shoulders, and it was curly, with bangs. But my eyes were still blue, just lighter. I wore a cute little sundress that was orange with little yellow suns on it. I wore yellow sandals, and it looked like I had a blue swimsuit on under it. "Thats your mom?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Kid said. "She died in a freak accident when I was ten. I lost my memory in the accident."

"But," I said, looking towards him, "I'm with you two."

Kid looked at me, then realized what was happening. "Did you lose your memory?" he asked.

"When I was eight, yeah," I said.

"Thats the same time I lost my memory, with you being two years younger than me." He looked back at Mrs. Death and us. "We knew each other?"

"It looks like we were pretty close," I commented, as I went and began chasing Kid down the beach. He squealed happily, then ran away. Kid headed straight towards me, and before I could move, he ran straight through me, with little me following.

"Kaitlynn! Kid!" Mrs. Death called out, laughing.

"Kaitlynn?" Kid asked, turning towards me. "Did that used to be your first name?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," I said, watching our younger selves.

Kid was quiet, then watched his younger self get chased by younger me.

"I wonder how we both got stuck in the same memory," I murmured.

Suddenly, everything began to dim. I blinked my eyes open to see the office again. I felt a tremendous pain in my head. Yang stood over me, yelling at me to wake up.

"Ok ok, I'm up," I said groggily, sitting up while holding my head.

Kid was sitting up next to me, also holding his head. We exchanged a glance, silently agreeing not to tell.

"There was some noise," Kid said, trying to reassure his worried weapons. "It might have just been a passing pre-kiishin."

"Alright," Liz said, still looking worried.

Patti was just playing random keys on the keyboard.

Kid stood up, then helped me up.

I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Kid asked, pulling me close.

And I kid you not, I could hear Liz and Patti's jaw drop. Yang, as usual, didn't care, and just watched the scene pull itself out.

"My head just hurts." I pulled away and began walking towards the door. "We should probably head home, I'll be fine after some sleep, alright?"

"I suppose," Kid said, his headache probably gone. Darn him and his shinigami-ness. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, alright? Call me if you need anything."

"Alright," I said, giving him a smile. "I'll see you." I turned and walked out, giving a two fingered salute while walking away. "Love ya!"

As we walked out of the house, I heard squealing. Yang raised her eyebrows at me. "Well then," she said. "Didn't realize you two were really that close."

I blushed. "I didn't either," I admitted. "It's like we unconsciously click."

"Thats interesting, it's like love at first sight really exists."

"Maybe," I said with a grin.

I don't know why I wrote in you that night. I fell asleep for a bit, then I just couldn't go back. So whatever.

Well, looks like class still won't be over for a bit, so I'll write about what happened yesterday. I really hope I can catch up soon. But I'll move onto another entry, just to give you a break between pages.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary, Alright now, lets get this going Yesterday, I finally met all of Kid's friends. I decided that morning to wear a nice little dress, nothing too fancy, but still nice. After all, it was still a uniform from Shibusen. Some days I just wanted to get up and look pretty. The dress had short sleeves, and ended just above my knees. It was purple with a plaid pattern. It looked a bit childish, but still very cute. It had a pink tie with the Death City symbol on it. It had white knee socks with a black band around the tops, and I had black little dress shoes to top it off.I wore a pretty little barrette on the side of my head where my hair went behind my ear. It was the Death City skull. It was dark grey with purple-grey stripes and pink indents where the holes in the skull were. Yang wore pretty much the same thing as yesterday. :I So I went to school, looking all pretty. We managed to climb the stairs easier than last time. And low and behold, Death the Kid was waiting for us at the top of the stairs with his gang. At first, he was talking to them, but when he saw me, he immediately pulled out to introduce me to the group. "I'm sure you all remember Kiachi and Yang-san," he said, pulling me towards him, holding my hand. "Guys, this is Maka and Soul," the girl he described and a guy with snowy white spiked hair with a black headband, ruby eyes, and shark teeth, "and Black*Star and Tsubaki. Although," he said with a smile towards me, "You already know Black*Star." "Hey, Blackie," I said with a smirk. "Feeling better?" "You little brat!" He yelled at me. "I am the mighty god Black*Star! You should show me more respect!" Then it seemed like he thought up a great idea. "I challenge you to a battle!" "Fine with us," Yang piped in. "Black*Star, you idiot!" Maka yelled at the blue haired jerk. "Yeah, really uncool, Black*Star," Soul said, looking bored and annoyed. "Oh, its fine," I said, a dark look coming over my eyes. "Yang, transform." Everyone who wasn't involved in this fight backed up to stand under Shibusen's spikes. "Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode," Black*Star said darkly, as Tsubaki changed into his hands. "Oh man, he's serious about this one," Soul said. "Alright Yang, you know what to do," I said, holding her up to my chest. **"SOUL RESONANCE!"** we screamed in perfect unison. A dark circle moved around us. **"SHADOW SNIPE, ACTIVATE!" **Then we disappeared. We appeared back on the roof of the DWMA. As we looked down, we saw Black*Star looking around in confusion. "Bloody Bullet," we whispered together. Then I shot. The bullet wouldn't kill him, but it would teach him not to mess with me. It went straight through his shoulder (in a non vital place). He screamed bloody murder as we jumped down from the roof. Tsubaki tried to help him as he stood there, screaming about me cheating. Yang transformed, and I walked over to Kid, who watched the battle with cold, calculating eyes. "Nice job," Kid said, "Though I won't be surprised if you get in trouble for that move." "Don't worry about it," I said with a grin. I looked back to see the wound sealing up slowly from the inside out. "Bloody Bullet is made to injure, then heal the opponent." "Impressive," Kid said, watching as Black*Star got freaked out by the healing wound and ran around screaming like a small child while Tsubaki tried to calm him down. I wrapped my arms around him. "This was a great start for the day!" I said happily. Kid chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "I guess you would say that," he said. By now, I had gotten used to the sound of dropping jaws. We looked over at Black*Star yelling at me about how he was going to put his godly wrath down on me, especially for seducing his best friend. It gave Kid and me a good laugh. "Guess we should get to class," Kid said, as me and him turned around and began walking into the building, our weapons and Maka and Soul following us. "I suppose," I said happily. "Off to see the crazy professor!" Kid chuckled, still holding onto my hand. "I guess we can say that." "If he's out of the class, i'm going to make it _very _entertaining," I said evilly. Kid raised an eyebrow at me. "Excuse me?" "Shh!" I said, putting a finger to my lips. "It's a surprise!" Kid sighed. "I don't like the sound of that." "Feel like I'm walkin' on sunshine!" I exclaimed. Then it hit us again. Both of us grabbed our head, took one looked at each other, and blacked out. This time, I woke up in the back seat of a van. A movie was playing on a pull out movie screen, it looked like Barney. Though, it was paused, and the radio was playing. Unfortunately for me, Kid landed on top of me in a position I have never imagined myself in. I screamed, Kid came to and screamed, and he almost fell off the seat, only to bang his head into the seat in front of us. He cursed, sitting up on the seat beside me as I sat up. "Are you ok?" I asked, putting a hand on his head. "Yeah," he said with a small smile, looking at me. I heard a little, not very good voice in front of me screaming out the lyrics to 'Walking on Sunshine' while another little voice laughed. I looked over the seat, to see little me and little Kid sitting in car seats a seat apart, with me singing and Kid laughing good heartedly. I saw my mom in the passenger seat, and Kid's mom in the driver's seat. Both had smiles on their faces. "Your moms the one with the curly brown hair?" Kid asked, smiling at the scene. "Yeah, she's pretty, right?" I said, as my mom turned around and corrected my lyrics, a sparkle in her green eyes. "My mom is pretty too," Kid said, a bit defensive. "So thats where you got your looks," I said with a smile on my face, and he relaxed with a smile. "The lines are from Dad," Kid said, pointing at the stripes. His face looked disgusted when he said, "And they're not complete yet." I kissed the side of his head where the lines were. "I think they're adorable," I said, looking at him happily with his blushing cheeks. "As well as your cheeks when they're red like that." He just turned back to look at the scene. I also watched, as they eventually resumed Barney, and me and Kid giggled, making jokes with each other. I felt Kid wrap his arms around me. "We were so good with each other," he said quietly to me, his voice tickling my ear. "Aren't we now?" I asked, crossing my arms on the seat in front of us and putting my chin in my arms. "Of corse," he said. "It's like we-" "Involuntarily click," we completed together, a grin on both our faces. Kid snuggled closer to me. "I love you," he teasingly sang to me with Barney, the retarded purple lizard. "You love me. We're one happily family." "Yeah," I said, interrupting him. "I do love you, you suck up." Kid chuckled, and squeezed me. As the scene dimmed around us, I wished that we could've stayed in that backseat forever. Oh, come on, don't think like that! Anyhow, everyone stood over us, freaking out. Liz was screaming about a pre-kishin while Yang yelled for a nurse, Maka yelling for water, Soul just looking worried, and Patti running around screaming randomly. "Hey, we're okay," I head Kid say from beside me, probably just getting up. "Yup," I said, sitting up. Kid sat up beside me. "Are you sure?" Liz asked, panicked. "I promise," Kid and I said at the same time. "Wow, you two are just odd," Maka said, as she and Soul walked off to class. "Well, we're already late for class," Yang said. "So we better hurry." Kid helped me up, and we all made our way to class. Which was boring as crap on a stick. I fell asleep. :) After class, Kid walked down quickly to 'pick me up'. "Boring class?" he chuckled as I picked my head up and rubbed my eyes. "Very," I said with a yawn, as I stretched my arms out in front of me, almost cat-like. "I think," he said, watching me, "I might call you 'Kitty' from now on, since you stretch and rub your eyes like a cat." "I'd like that," I said with a smile, standing up and grabbing onto his arm. "Well, off to lunch, Kitty," he said, kissing the side of my head. "Yeah, Kitty," said Yang. "Lets go to lunch, get you some tuna." "Shut up, Yang," I laughed. "They do have tuna sandwiches today," Kid said. "I don't eat seafood," I objected. "Period." "I'll remember that," Kid said. "Do you notice all the looks we're getting," I asked Kid quietly. Kid chuckled. "They've never seen me as happy." I blushed. "I'm happy your happy." We walked into the large glass lunchroom, with the large skull over the food serving place. Even now the size amazed me. "I love this place," I murmured. "The glass makes it feel like a greenhouse, but the size makes it feel so grand, like we're just part of the sky." "That's an interesting way to look at it," Kid said thoughtfully. We got some of the school's hamburger and fries meals, and sat down at a table towards the corner edges. Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti soon joined us. I sat super close to Kid, and I'll admit, even though I was just cuddling up to him, it looked pretty bad. "So Yang," Black*Star said, his mouth stuffed with food, "Why are you so anorexic?" Yang's eye twitched, while I snickered. I knew what was coming now. "Anorexic?" she hissed. "Yeah," Black*Star said. "How come? You think your fat or something? I mean, you have _some _weight…" "I'M NOT ANOREXIC!" Yang screamed, her eyes promising blood. She jumped over the table and chased the now running Black*Star through the isles. I laughed. "Poor Black*Star, hope she doesn't catch him!" "What happened the last time that happened?" Maka asked. "Guy got a black eye and broken nose," I said happily. Tsubaki looked sick now. "Wow, thats pretty cool!" Soul laughed. "Hey Kid," Liz asked, "Can me and Patti go shoe shopping after school today?" "You just went yesterday," Kid objected. "But we wanna go today," Patti whined. Kid waved his hand. "Fine, fine, I don't care," Kid said. "It's not like you can over shop with my money." I giggled. "Aww, Kiddo's rich," I cooed happily. I got Kid to smile down happily. "What did you two _do_?" Soul asked, laughing. "I never saw Kid so happy, how'd you make him like that?" "We're just perfect together," I said happily, cuddling into him. "It's not like we _did _anything," Kid stressed, a bit annoyed. "Oh, there goes Yang," I laughed. "I'LL KILL YOU BLACK*STAR," Yang called as they ran pass us. We all laughed, even got a giggle from Tsubaki. "Maybe they'll be a couple?" I asked. We all laughed harder. Kid wrapped his arms around me. "My little comedian," he joked lovingly. "My funny little Kitty." "Kid owns a kitty, or a kiddy," Soul laughed. "Thats so uncool its funnily cool." Kid chuckled, holding me close. I giggled happily. Dear diary, I don't know if I've ever been happier.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary, It's been about a week since I last wrote in you, and I'm sorry about that. But something happened on Friday night that caused a couple of changes in my life. Well, I'm going to hand you over to Kid. But today, it is Friday night, and it is seven thirty nine at night. Alright then, Death the Kid here. Well then, what happened was very tragic. To be honest, it upset me a lot. It was Friday afternoon, after school. I was, well, arranging flowers. Liz and Patti convinced me to work up a bouquet, since I had a gift for flowers and arranging. It was a bouquet for Kiachi, to be honest. I wanted to do something special for her. Because, well, I guess I've fallen for her. I never wanted to fall for anyone. I have a reason, don't worry. I didn't want to force anyone into eternity, to force anyone to live with me forever in the Never After. I didn't want people to have to experience that. I wanted people to be free, to live and die. Immortality gets to be a weakness, after time. So this whole being in love thing, it was very new to me. Well, I was sitting at the kitchen table, trying to figure out which flower to put in now, when the phone began ringing. "Hello?" I asked, picking up the flower, silently cursing a rose that had cut me. Of corse, the cut quickly healed. "Kid!" Yang's frantic voice screamed. "I need you to come down to the girl's dormitory." My face flushed. "My I ask why?" I asked, my voice straining. "It's Kiachi! I don't know what happened to her!" It felt like I was dropping from the sky, my stomach went into a plummet."And I think she lost her anti-depressants," Yang said, scared. I leaped up from the table, dropping the flowers from my hands. "Be right there," I said, before hanging up. "Liz! Patti! We're leaving now!" I screamed. "Whats going on?" Liz asked, as the sisters ran out the door just behind me. "Kittys in trouble," I said, summoning Beezlebub under my feet and hopping on as the sister's transformed in my hands. "What kind?" Patti asked. "Is Kiachi-chan gonna be ok?" "I hope," I said, blasting down the street. Before I realized it, I was bursting through the doors of the girls dormitory, looking around in a frenzy. "Up here!" Yang called from a staircase. I ran quickly to her, letting my weapons drop and transform. "In this door here," she said, pointing to the door. I banged upon the wood. "Kiachi!" I yelled. "Kiachi, open up!" I couldn't hear anything, and after a minute, I stepped back. "This is coming out of my pay," I promised Yang, then I kicked the door down as easily as cards. "Kiachi!" I yelled, barging into the apartment. The room was a bit messed up, some clothes on the ground, and a razor on the floor. It caught my eye that a blade was missing from the razor, and the razor looked broke. "Kiachi!" I screamed again, running into the tiny, tiny bathroom. And this was a luxury room for the honored guests… I pulled the door off its hinges and threw it back, afraid of hitting her with the door. There were a couple of red stained towels and rags on the floors, the sink was overflowing, and the shower curtain was closed. It looked like some red was leaking over the tub's wall, and I was afraid of what that liquid might be. I hoped it was cherry kool-aide, or even wine would be better than what I thought it was. I ripped the shower curtain away, not caring if it would reveal her clothed or not. But I was partially lucky. There were some cuts I could see on her legs. Kiachi was face down, unconscious in the water, with just her sports bra and underwear on. I picked her up gently, pulling her up and pulling her away from the tub. I turned the sink off, for fear of the whole bathroom flooding. I sat down against the wall of the bathroom, holding her gently. I grabbed a cleaner, drier looking towel and wrapped it around her. I grabbed another one and began rubbing some of the water off her. Kiachi looked terrible. She had cuts all up and down the front of her arms, and all over her legs. She was breathing, but it was rough and unsteady. Her heartbeat wasn't normal. I pulled her close, not caring if I got myself yet. I just held her close. The way I was holding her made her seem like a helpless little child. I knew she wasn't, but reality contradicted what I saw. I used the towel I had in my hand to try and clear away some water from her mouth and nose. I murmured some sweet nothingness to her, as I dried her off. The girls saw us and just looked scared, too scared to move. Liz then ran off to get a first aid kit and a nurse. Kiachi coughed up some water, then sleepily looked up at me, like she was just waking up after a long cold. Water still dripped from her mouth, though. I used my towel to wipe it off. "You scared us," I murmured to her. "Theres white houses," she murmured, unfocused, completely out of it. "It'll be ok," I murmured to her, like I was talking to a small injured child. "If it comes back, its dead," she said frantically, vomiting up water and blood. I shushed her gently, wiping the liquids away with my towel. "Stay still, we don't need you anymore injured." "Are you cold?" she asked me innocently, like she didn't know what was going on. I didn't even know I was shaking. I shook my head, smiling down at her as something wet landed on the towel I wrapped around her. "No, but I'm sure you are." "It's raining," she muttered, her eyes fluttering shut as she began to fall back to sleep. I pulled her closer, holding on tight to her, afraid that if I let her go, I wouldn't be able to rescue her next time. I kissed her forehead gently. "Here!" Liz said, skidding in. "The nurse can't make it, but I got the first aide." I took the little kit and grabbed some gauze. I began to wrap it up and down her arms and legs, all over her limbs, so that almost all her arms and all her legs were covered. I stood up with her still in my arms, my eyes determined. "Pack your clothes, Yang," I addressed the frightened girl. "You two are moving into Gallows Mansion, no buts." I grabbed a quilted blanket and wrapped it around Kiachi, then scooped her back up and began carrying her home. "Liz, help Yang pack. You come with me, Patti." Alright, Kiachi back here. Well, thats how I got to Gallows Mansion. Yang and I have our own rooms now, with fluffy queen sized beds, canopies, glass chandeliers, and amazing bathrooms with huge walk in closets. And I have my lovely bouquet. I stayed home from school until Thursday with Kid, until he was sure I'd be fine. I still have to wrap gauze around my arms and legs, but I wrap sports bandages around them to make it look like training wrap. It makes me fell better about it all. Well, on Tuesday night, I couldn't sleep. So I slipped out of my bed in my long sleeved, too big sky blue silk dress, and began walking through the halls of Gallows Mansion until I got myself lost. I leaned against the wall and slid down until I was sitting. I sat there, having a stare down with the opposite wall. After a long while, I heard shuffling on the carpet. I looked to my right to see these creepy gold eyes walking towards me, glowing in the dark. I gasped, scared for my life. "Sorry about the eyes, its a shinigami thing," Kid's familiar voice said, and as my eyes accustomed to the light, I saw it was Kid in black pajamas, with his hair ruffled. "You ok?" "Yeah," I said with a sigh, turning back to the opposite wall. "Just couldn't sleep." "You sure your alright?" Kid asked, sitting down beside me. "Yes, worrywart, I'm fine," I teased. "I just want to make sure your ok," he said, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me into his lap. "I'm fine, Kid," I promised, snuggling against his chest. "Alright," he said, still seeming worried. He held me tight, and I felt secure in his arms. "I like it when you hold me," I said with a yawn, covering my mouth with my hand that you couldn't see, because of the super long drooping sleeves. Kid kissed the top of my head. "I like holding you," he whispered to me gently. "It makes me feel better, knowing you're safe." After a minute, I asked, "Why are you out here?" "I heard you cursing after you ran into a wall," he chuckled quietly, squeezing me. "The wall was in my way," I jokingly complained. "It hurt me." "I'll beat the wall up tomorrow," he said with a grin, causing me to giggle. "I love you, Kid," I said with another yawn, snuggling close to him. "I love you, too," he said quietly. "Goodnight." I fell asleep quickly. When we woke up, everyone had already left and we were still in the hallway. But that was the most peaceful sleep of my life. Well, thats our week in a bottle, diary. I'm going to go, and go to sleep, so Kid can stop hovering over me worried about me dying. Nighty night.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary, Today, frustrated, I decided to sneak out of the house at six am. this morning. Don't worry, I left a note on the kitchen table that said: "Dear Kid, I snuck out, XOXO, Kiachi" and left in some jogging clothes. Yeah, I can still imagine Kid's face when he read that. Too funny! I snuck out to the Death City gym. I had my sports wrap wrapped around my arms and legs, even though I no longer wore the gauze. My shorts were very short, and I wore a black tank top. My tennis shoes were gone, from bright blue and white to dark grey-blue and grey. My socks were ankle socks, and black. I wore my hair back in a ponytail, still having the side sweep in my hair. I went on a sit back peddling machine for about an hour, hitting some all time record speeds and miles, but it wasn't satisfying to me. So I decided to take on a punching bag, working on some of my close combat skills. Athletics and I never got along. But after being cooped up in Gallows Mansion for so long, I had to get out. So by this time, around seven thirty six, I was exhausted and having an asthma attack, but I pushed myself to go on. "Hey!" a familiar voice yelled at me. I gave one last punch to the heavy bag before turning around to familiar face. "Oh, hey Black*Star," I said, jumping off the mat and pulling off the boxing gloves. "What're you doing here?" Black*Star asked. "You never seemed to like working out." "I needed to get some pent up energy out," I said. "Kid wouldn't let me leave Gallows Mansion." "Yeah, I heard about that," Black*Star laughed. "Yang was complaining about having to take notes for you." "Aw, she loves me," I cooed, and laughed. "Is everything alright?" Black*Star asked, after we calmed down. "It's fine," I said tiredly. "I just didn't want to see Kid this morning, I needed to get out, y'know?" "I suppose," Black*Star said. "Tsubaki always lets me do whatever." "Yeah," I sighed, plopping down on the ground. I was too tired to care right now. "Whats wrong, seriously," Black*Star asked, sitting down with me. "I'm just stressed, I guess," I answered. "Why, because your dating Kid?" Black*Star asked. Then, "Oh, I get how that's stressful." "Dating you would be more stressful," I said lightheartedly, with a grin for good measure. "What can I say?" Black*Star said proudly, puffing his chest out, "A god like me can't have an easy relationship, it'd be too easy!" I smiled. "Yeah, Black*Star, ok." "Then whats so wrong?" Black*Star asked. "You told us about your world adventures, school can't be that hard!" I sighed. "I lost my anti-depressants, everything seems worse now," I confessed. "I have to wait for my doctor to send me a prescription." "Wow, that sucks," Black*Star said. "I didn't know you had depression, Kiachi. You always seem so happy, especially with Kid." "I always pent it up," I said. Suddenly, Stronger by Kayne West burst out, and Black*Star pulled out his phone. He looked down at it, then said, "Tsubaki said Kid called her, freaking out 'cause you aren't home." "What time is it?" I asked. "Its actually ten after," Black*Star said, putting his phone back. "That makes sense, he always wakes up at eight," I said, rubbing my head. I sighed, standing up. "I should probably go home now." "Yeah," Black*Star said, jumping up. "I'll text Kid and tell him you're coming." "Thanks," I said, rubbing the sweat off my body with my towel. "See ya, Black*Star." "Yeah, c'ya," the ninja said, before running off somewhere in the gym. I sighed, before beginning my walk home. I don't think i'd ever had a deeper, more meaningful conversation with the blue haired idiot. He always seemed to be more focused on himself, not caring about other people's problems. Black*Star had some good in him, though. I had figured it out by now that Kid and I really had something going for us. The thing was, part of me wanted his protection, and part of me didn't. Because of that, I sometimes got really hacked off at him, just because he was trying to help and protect me. The problem was, I was interdependent, when I had convinced myself that I was independent. I wanted to be independent, to live life on my own, not caring about other people's thoughts because I knew I could make my own decisions. But I couldn't. I needed people. I couldn't live without them. In fact, I'd probably die without people, even if they tried to kill me themselves. It was just a part of me. I walked up to the door. I put up my hand up and hesitated, before knocking. Kid answered the door, looking panicked in his white pinstripe dress shirt with dark denim jeans. When he saw me, a mix of emotions entered his eyes. "Where in god's name have you been?" he asked me, pulling me inside and closing the doors. "You had me worried out of my mind! Sweet shinigami, Kiachi, you could have at least left a better note, and taken your phone!" "I'm sorry, but i'm home now," I snapped, walking upstairs to take a shower and change. "Take a chill pill and shove it up your butt, ok?" "Don't just walk away from me!" Kid yelled at me, storming up the stairs after me. "I'm talking to you!" I turned around and shoved my hands against Kid's chest. It was more so like shoving away a brick wall, but Kid was startled, tripping down a step. He looked absolutely shocked. "Shove off, Kid, alright?" I growled. "I went out, i'm home, the world didn't end." "You should've asked me!" Kid roared back at me. "You're not my dad!" I yelled back. "Stop treating me like a child!" "Shut _up_!" Liz screamed from her room. "We're sleeping!" "Screw you, Liz!" I yelled back. I turned away from Kid and walked up towards my room, a few hallways from theirs. "Kiachi," Kid protested, then sighed. I turned back to him. "What?" I snapped. Kid rubbed his head, looking tired. "I'm sorry," he said. "I was just scared." "Kid," I said gently, "I'm not two, I can look after myself." "I know," he sighed. "I know." I ran back down to him, gave him a peck on the lips, then ran back up to my room. I stepped into my bathroom, locking the door. I slipped my clothes and training wrap off me, and pulled my hair out of the restricting ponytail. I turned the shower on and stepped into the hot water. The water pounded against my skin relentlessly, just what I needed now. The sweat was pushed and cleansed off my skin. It was like fresh rain after a drought. As I rubbed shampoo through my hair and soap over my skin, my thoughts flew from where I was, to where I once was, to where I am now, and where I might be soon. I was glad I didn't have a ring yet, but I knew it wouldn't be long now. Kid would follow along with his father's deal, and seal my fate soon. When I finally stepped out, I grabbed my fluffy towel and rubbed my skin as dry as I could get it. I wrapped it around myself, then took another and wrapped it around my hair. I opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. I grabbed some clothes from my closet, then threw them on the small bookcase table at the bottom of my bed. As I pulled my underwear on, something on my bed caught my eye. I slipped on my black Las Vegas paint splatter shirt and brown capris before picking up the small rose on my bed. Seven more accompanied it. A little silver notecard accompanied it with gold letters sat beside them. "I'll love you until all eight of these roses die. ~Death the Kid" I picked them up, looking at them all. They smelled heavenly, and each one's stem was perfectly trimmed. Kid was definitely talented when it came to flowers. Something registered, as I picked one of the roses out of the bouquet. It was a fake one, that looked stunningly realistic. I smiled. He probably didn't want to admit it, but he was quite the romantic, like me. I put them into the now empty vase, after the other flowers died. I quickly filled it with water, not caring to remove the one that didn't belong. Besides, if you didn't look too closely, it looked like it was just another rose. I put the card just in front of the vase. After throwing my dirty towels and clothes in the hamper, I straightened and styled my hair as normal, redid my makeup, and left the room. It was around nine now, and it was just supposed to be a boring Saturday. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, to see Liz cursing at a coffee pot that had burned her. "You ok?" I asked, as Liz turned around. "Oh, yeah," Liz said, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "How was sneaking out?" "Fun," I said with a half smile. "What wasn't fun was coming home." "Like your out of shower surprise?" Liz asked with a grin. "Yeah, it was sweet," I said with a blush. "How'd you know?" "Kid was worried you might be changing, so he made me deliver them," Liz answered, sipping her coffee. "He was really worried about your disagreement this morning." "I don't care," I said with a shrug. "Crud happens, yeah?" "I guess," Liz said, listening to her younger sister run down the stairs, only to head the opposite way to her favorite playroom. "Yang shouldn't be up for another hour," I said, stretching. "She didn't feel too hot last night, probably a cold or somethin'." "Hope it's just a cold," Liz said. "Tsubaki just booked a bus for spring break, so we can all go down to her parent's beach house." "Yeah, thats in two weeks, right?" I asked. "Yeah," Liz said with a small nod. "Hey," I said after a minute, "Not to intrude on personal matters, but if Tsubaki's parents are so rich, why does Tsubaki live in such a cruddy apartment? Black*Star was talking about how a god deserves better a week ago." "Because she refuses any payments from them," Liz said with a shrug. "Why? Dunno." I heard the click of shoes, and Kid walked into the kitchen to join us. "Morning, ladies," he said, his eyes trying not to reflect his fear. "Hey, love," I said, sitting up at the island. Kid seemed to relax, and came over to join me. "How you feeling?" "Fine," he answered, sitting up beside me at the island. "You?" "Feeling great, after the gym," I said happily, stretching my arms up. "Just a bit out of breath." "You don't usually work out," Kid said, a bit puzzled. "Yeah, but I had some energy to get out," I said, kicking my legs. "No offense, but your house gets boring after a good while." "Understood," Kid said. Liz slid a mug of coffee over to him. "Thank you, Liz." "No problem," Liz said, refilling her cup. I wrinkled my nose. "How do you drink that?" I asked them. "I can't stand coffee." "I like the taste," Kid answered. "Wakes me up, and good taste," Liz said. "But Patti doesn't like it, either." "Fine," I said. "Kid, give it." Kid slid his mug to me, and I tried a sip, only to slide it back, my face twisted. Liz and Kid laughed, and I forced the liquid down my throat. "Sweet shinigami, that is _disgusting_!" I cursed. Kid kissed my cheek. "I won't ask you to drink it, Kitty," he said with a small smile. "You better not," I said, playfully serious. "Or I will hang you from one of your own nooses." Kid chuckled. "I'm sure you will," Kid said, grabbing onto my hand and squeezing it. "Seriously!" Liz exclaimed. "You've only known each other for maybe almost three weeks, and your like a married couple or something." Both Kid and I blushed. "We unconsciously click," we answered at the same time, not meaning to. Liz laughed. "You two are weird," she answered, dropping her mug in the sink and leaving. I sighed. "Got used to it," I said to no one, before turning back to Kid. "What're you doing today?" "Probably some computer work, bills and whatnot," Kid said. I raised my eye brows. "First, what work, and second, bills?" "One," Kid answered, "I have a part time computer job. Two, yes, I do the bills, all with my father's money." "What job?" I asked. "I help manage finances for a funeral company," Kid answered. "Kind of ironic." I nodded. "You're probably really good at it," I complimented. "Thank you," Kid said. "And according to the owner, I am." I smiled. "No doubts." "Do you want to do something?" Kid asked. "Just us? Maybe go out to a movie?" "Sure!" I said with a smile. "How about…" I put my finger to my lip, thinking hard. "Oh! I think Hop came out today, what do you say?" "Sure," Kid said with a simple nod. "It's whatever you want." I kissed him, and he put a hand on my cheek. When I pulled away, he looked happier than before. "I'll go look at the movie times," I said, then ran off to access his computer. Three hours later, we were heading out the door, hand in hand. I hopped in shotgun into Kid's black Ford. Lord Death had got it for him for his sixteenth birthday. It had a back row for three, a middle row for three, and the front seats. The radio played satellite, and the car had a touch screen that could also play movies. I put on Hits One on the radio, Kid not caring as he turned on the engine at the touch of a button. I laid back in my seat, listening to the radio and watching out the window. "Thanks for taking me out, Kid," I said happily, looking over at him. "I'm just as happy to take you out," Kid answered with a smile, giving me a quick glance. "It's better than work." "I suppose so," I said with a laugh. "So do you think it'll be a good movie?" Kid asked. "It looked really awesome on the commercials," I said. "I didn't read reviews, since I usually don't agree with them." "Interesting," Kid said, nodding. "You have your own ideas about everything, don't you?" "Pretty much," I said happily. "You're quite independent," he commented. "Not really," I sighed, slouching down in my seat. Kid didn't comment, just gave me a quick glance, then pulled into the movie theatre parking lot. "Here," he said, turning off the car and opening the door. I sat up and opened the door, grabbed my small black purse, then jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut. I grabbed Kid's hand and walked with him up to the theatre. As Kid got the tickets, I looked at the posters for upcoming movies. "Looks like a lot of good movies are coming out," I commented. "Like the third Transformers." "You think so?" he said, turning to me with the tickets in his hand. He gave me mine and walked towards the snack bar with my hand in his. "Yeah," I said. "I really loved the first two Transformers." "Maybe when it comes out," he said, then turned to the checkout girl. "One medium popcorn and medium diet, please." "And an X-tremes, please," I said happily. "Sure thing," she said, going off to get the pop and popcorn. I narrowed my eyes. I didn't like the way she was looking at Kid. "Something wrong?" he asked, noticing the way I was glaring. "Nope!" I said, putting on my happy face. "Not at all." I pulled my wallet out of my purse. Kid noticed. "No way," he said, chuckling. "I'm paying, and thats final." "You spend too much money on me already," I whined. "Just let me pay for this." "No!" he said, grabbing my wallet and putting it in his pocket. "And you'll be lucky if you get it back!" I pouted as the girl came back, sliding our order onto the counter. "Is that all? Anything you want is available, some of it free," she said to Kid with a wink. I silently growled as Kid said politely, "No, I think that's it." "Alright," she said. "Call me sometime, kay babe?" Kid grabbed the stuff and put a foot out in front of me. "Maybe sometime," he said as polite as ever, as we left for the theaters. "I hate her," I growled as we walked into the theatre. "I'm not fond of her, either," Kid said, looking down into the popcorn with a disgusted look. "She put her phone number in the popcorn." I grabbed a handful of popcorn, as well as the small note, and shoved it in my mouth. I swallowed as Kid burst out laughing. "It tasted like whore," I said happily. We sat down, putting the drink in between us. The theatre was pretty empty, as it was an early showing. So we just held hands as we watched the ads flitter by. As the movie began, we both went to grab a drink from the straw, only to bump heads. "Sorry!" I giggled, a furious blush lightening my cheeks as I rubbed my head. "It's fine," Kid said, chuckling as he rubbed his head. He kissed my cheek. "I'm just glad to be here," he whispered in my ear. After the movie, we went home, and that was the end of my day. Now its seven at night, and I'm going to bed, I'm so tired. I'm so in love with my baby.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary, Tonight is Tuesday night. This has probably been one of the two hardest days of the year so far. I went to school on Monday, and everything was going great. I felt so good about everything. Kid and I walked down the halls hand in hand, we had even studied together on Sunday, and I just had a great amount of self confidence. But someone shattered it. I was wearing jeans and a tee shirt with a hoodie. Everything was well. But around lunch, some girl with blue hair and purple eyes came up towards our table, where we were laughing and sitting. She looked really tough. "You owe me a fee," she said emotionlessly. Maka stood up. "What fee does Kia-chan of all people owe you, Kind?" she said, a bit irked. "Some boys were going to come over here and have fun with her," Kind said. "I stopped them, and I want payment." "Can't it just be considered a kind deed?" Kid growled, standing up. I sat there with a blank look on my face. "Wait, what?" "No," Kind said, putting her hand out. "Give it up." "But my moneys for food," I protested. "What, sleeping with Death the Kid-san doesn't get you enough money for that?" Kind sneered. "Do you have to bother us right now?" Kid snapped. "Just leave us alone!" Patti snarled from her place at the table. Kind took a look around, then backed away, knowing it wouldn't be a good outcome if she did this now. But later, just before class started, I split with the group to use the restroom. When I had finished my business, and was washing my hands, she came back to get me. "Hand over the money," Kind growled theatfully, holding out her hand. "I don't have any on me," I objected, which was true. I had forgotten my purse at home this morning. Kind put her hands around my throat with a tight grip, pulling me towards her. "I want my payment," she hissed. "Pay up." I couldn't speak, I was too busy trying to breathe. I was starting to have an asthma attack, and I was hyperventilating. I was being lifted from the ground, as Kind was much taller than me. As was almost every other girl in this school. She began shaking me, which I knew could cause serious brain damage. "I swear to God, you better get some money to me, you worthless brat. Lord knows what Kid sees in you." I was beginning to see stars, as well as black out, but Kind threw me and slammed me against the wall. "You're such an ugly little brat," she said as I gulped for breath. Then she put a foot on my chest and a foot on my throat, putting her full weight down on me. As I began to black out, I heard voices screaming, and someone running out of the restroom. Then I was out like a light. When I came to, Liz, Patti, Maka and Tsubaki were all bent over me, wiping wet paper towels over my face. I felt oddly cold, and there was a few things covering me. I was still breathing heavily, and I was surprised I'd come to. I was still having a heavy asthma attack, and I didn't have an inhaler. I gripped onto my chest, which was lacking in cloth. Then I realized something. Kind had probably stollen all of my clothes, except for my underwear and bra. I started hyperventilating. Yang ran into the bathroom. I guess she had come from a special weapon class. "Guys, she has asthma!" Yang yelled, seeing the condition I was in. "She had to go to a hospital!" They all began panicking as I closed my eyes. I heard Liz get on her phone. "Kid! Get over here, Kia-chan needs to go to the hospital!" Liz screamed. I heard someone else probably having a heart attack on the other end before Liz hung up. Maka wrapped her large black jacket tighter around me and they wrapped Yang's jacket around me as well. "I'll get her," Liz said, as she began carrying me out of the bathroom. I opened my eyes just in time to see Kid look like he was going to die at the sight of me as we exited the bathroom. "Sweet Shinigami, give her to me, Liz!" he yelled, grabbing me and holding me bridal style. My head banged against his chest as they began rushing me out of the DWMA, Liz calling a driver. By the time Kid had gotten me to the bottom of the stairs of the DWMA, I was barely breathing, and Kid's black van had appeared. He slipped us into the middle seat as Patti and Liz sat on both sides of us. "Kia?" Kid asked me, gently shaking me. "Kia! Please wake up!" "Its no use," Liz said, her voice shaking. "Chrona came into the classroom and told us Kind had beaten the crap outta her. Strangling her and throwing her about and everything." Kid was shaking in rage. "I'll kill her!" Kid promised angrily. "No one hurts my fiance and lives!" "Aniki is actually in love!" Patti exclaimed. "I never thought I'd see the day. What about living in the Never After forever with her?" Kid was silent, then sighed. "I'm still scared of that," he said quietly, running his hand through my hair while my breathing got shallower and shallower. "I don't want her to be stuck in the Never After with me when I take over my father's position. My mother was always miserable being stuck there, that's why she took me out so often." Kid stroked my face gently with his hand. "I don't remember a lot, but I know that thats when…" Kid choked, and in my half unconscious state, I could feel something wet land on my cheek. "Kid, were here!" Patti said, and I heard doors open as Kid carried me out of the car and into the waiting room. I finally allowed myself to black out. When I woke up, I had needles stuck in me and Kid was fallen asleep with his head on my bed while he sat in a chair. I had a breathing mask on, which I quickly ripped off. The sound of me coughing woke him up, and he sat up, blinking sleep from his eyes. When he saw me, he looked like he'd have another heart attack. "You took your mask off!" Kid panicked. "How will you breathe?" "I'm fine," I rasped, my voice sounding terrible. "No your not!" Kid scolded, pulling the mask back over me as I pouted. "Please, just keep it on." I sighed. Kid held my hand and caressed over it with his thumb. "I don't like the mask," I whined. Kid kissed my forehead. "I know," he whispered. "But they said they'll check you out tomorrow, as you have no inner damage." I shuddered. "What happened?" he asked gently, brushing the hair from my forehead. "Kind came and attacked me in the bathroom," I said flatly, wondering how he could hear me through the mask. Kid's eyes filled with anger. "She couldn't just leave you alone?" he asked angrily. I shushed him, pulling his hand up to my cheek. My eyes fluttered shut as he caressed my cheek. "Are you feeling alright?" Kid gently asked me. I nodded slowly. "I just can't take these needles in my arm!" I whined. "Yes, you have that phobia, don't you?" Kid asked sympathetically, looking at my arm. "I'm sorry." "It's not your fault," I said gently. "You were just trying to help." "I can't lose you yet," Kid murmured, his eyes reflecting more emotions than I could read. I gave him a small smile. It was quiet for a minute, then I asked him quietly, "Do you really want to be married to me?" "Yes," Kid replied without a moments hesitation. "Before I met you, I was actually planning on asking Maka out. She's strong, and I figured she would be a good reaper. She could handle seeing death on a regular basis, taking people's souls, and managing the dead with me. But I couldn't have loved her." Kid looked at me. "Every time I look at you, it's like I'm seeing you all over again. I still can't stop my heart from going crazy when I'm around you. I could've lived my life with Maka, but then I'd never feel what I do now." I blushed. "You really mean that?" "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't," he told me honestly. "I love you, Kiachi. Maybe too much for my own good." "I love you too, Kid," I whispered. "I know now that I really do." "I'd kiss you," Kid said with a grin, "But I don't want you to take your breathing mask off." I giggled, feeling myself fade. I yawned. "I'm tired." "Then go to sleep," he whispered. "I'll be right here when you wake up." "It's like a sleepover," I joked, only for the both of us to quickly black out. When we came to, I was still in the hospital scrubs, but the needles were out of my arms and I didn't have a breathing mask. I was lying down on a soft carpet, coughing. Kid instantly got up and looked down at me. "Are you ok?" he asked, scared. "Yeah," I said, grabbing onto his hand and helping myself up, leaning on Kid. He wrapped his arms around me, then looked over. The room we were in had a small nightlight, and a black and white bed. The carpet was black. The door was cracked open, with a soft light coming through it. In the bed was little me cuddling up to little Kid as we fell asleep. "Oh," I whispered, awed at the adorable scene. "Look at us!" Kid smiled softly. "We really were meant to be," he whispered. His mom peeked in the door, with my mom. "Oh, look at them!" his mom squealed quietly. "They are too cute!" Little me was unconsciously cuddling closer to little Kid. "It's a shame they can't do this forever," my mom said with a sad smile. "I can't imagine at what age they'll get called sleep arounds now. It gets younger every day." "I still think we should engage them," Kid's mom said. "What if they grow up to hate each other?" my mom fretted. "I don't want either of them to be married like that." "Thats true," Kid's mom said sadly. "I want Kid to be stuck in the Never After with someone he will love forever." "You have love for Horus to last forever, don't you?" my mom asked Kid's. "My dad's name," Kid whispered to me, knowing I wouldn't know who that was. "Of corse," Kid's mom said sadly. "But when I was reading my palm earlier, it seems like I'll be having a major turning point soon." She sighed. "I think it might be my last." "You mean you'll die?" my mother exclaimed. "Your kid's only ten!" The scene faded, but I didn't get back up. I had fallen asleep. When I woke up, Kid was talking with the nurse about me being discharged. When he saw I woke up, he finished with the nurse, and walked over to me. "Your needles are out," he told me gently. I looked, and he was right. My mask was also off. I sighed in relief. "Thanks," I murmured. "Why don't you go get changed?" Kid asked, motioning to an overnight bag at the bottom of the bed. "Liz, Patti, and Yang brought them over earlier." "Ok," I said, sitting up and moving into the bathroom. When I came back out, I was dressed in some jeans with an Avatar tee-shirt. "Did you like that movie?" Kid asked, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Yep," I said happily, putting the bag now filled with my dirty clothes at the edge of the bed. "Are we ready to go?" "As soon as they come back with my credit card," Kid answered. "Then we can leave." "Alright," I said, wrapping my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me as well. "I hope I don't have to come back anytime soon, that was just miserable." "I'll do whatever I can to make sure you don't have to," Kid promised. I kissed him. "I'm so happy I have you," I told him, hugging him close and lying my head on his chest. His fingers played in my hair. "I think i'm happier, and luckier," he said quietly. I was so happy to get home. Kid made me stay home all day, and he'll probably do the same tomorrow. Whats interesting was the way he was sneaking around all day, and I caught him on the phone and computer more times than if he was just working. I wonder what he's planning...


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary, Today is Monday afternoon. I'm not sorry for not writing in you, two or three writings a week seems like a good amount to me. We had to go on a mission over the weekend, anyhow, so I couldn't write. I'm so happy! I know that your pages are soon to become wet, because tears are flooding from my eyes! Oh, Kid is much to sweet for me. Well I should explain, you can't read minds. It was Friday, and I was walking to my last class, a class on the history of souls. I wore a tee shirt and jeans, and my purse hung by my side, stuck in the crook of my elbow. I was a bit tired, but eagerly awaited to see if Kid was planning something after school. I'm sure Lord Death was very happy that our relationship was skyrocketing north. In fact, Lord Death had talked to Kid not long ago. Spirit was threatening that if he wasn't good to me, who he said reminded him of Maka, he would personally slowly, painfully kill him. He wasn't too happy to catch us stealing a kiss in between classes, or a hug now and then, or the two of us cuddling at lunch. I noticed immediately when I got there, Kid wasn't in his seat, or anywhere in the classroom. I slid in next to Maka. "Wheres Kid?" I asked. "He said he wasn't feeling well," Maka said, looking excited but trying to look sad. "So he went home." "Why didn't he tell me?" I whined, concern filling me up. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped now. Why are you so excited?" "Oh, a mission after school," Maka said happily. "And I heard the teacher is sick." "Well, lets get this party started!" I said happily, plugging my iPod into a small speaker I carried around. I blasted Wax's song Dispensary Girl. Maka laughed as we started dancing, standing up and moving from side to side. Soul laughed at us, especially when Liz and Patti ran up to join us. Eventually, Little Wonders came on, and we all slow danced with each other, spinning each other around, laughing, and just having fun, making fun of it all. As the chorus came on, I fell down against a desk, sighing, a happy smile on my face. "This song reminds me of Kid," I said dreamily. "Really?" Liz asked, surprised. "I think this fits you better. Kid had panic attacks, while you just don't care about anything." "But Kid always points out the small things when we're together, like how pretty my necklace is, how he loves the smell of my skin, even going as far as telling me how he loves how smooth my skin is to him." I had my hands to my cheeks, rocking from side to side. Hearts and flowers might as well fall behind me, I looked like I'd come from a Japanese anime or something. Liz laughed. "It's just like you started going out yesterday." "It feels like that, honestly," I sighed happily. All the girls awed. Tsubaki, Kim, and Jacalyn walked up to us. "Ok, spill the dets," Kim demanded. "What is it between you two? And don't give us that 'click' crap. Do you-" I slapped my hand over her mouth. "We don't do that!" I yelled, scared. Soul and Black*Star snickered at us. The Click Five's Happy Birthday, a favorite song of mine, began playing. Every time I heard it, I giggled. It's a funny song, really. "I love the 'Guess you wanna know why i'm on the floor,'" I said, giggling. "It's actually 'on the phone,'" Kim pointed out. "And don't change the subject!" "I honestly don't know," I said, throwing my hands up in surrender. "I just love him so much…" "Say that in a year," Kim said with a snort. "Well it's not like we're engaged for nothing!" I snapped, then slapped my hand over my mouth. Their jaws dropped, except for Liz and Patti's, who just looked like I'd given away the biggest secret we ever had. "Holy crap," Liz said after a moment. "Thought we weren't going to tell them that." I groaned. Patti laughed at me. Happily, the bell rang, and I ran out of the class. I walked to my locker, put in the combination, and opened up. A white balloon banged me in the face. I heard the girl coming up behind me. But I was too shocked to do anything but step back and watch as more balloons left my locker than I thought could fit in it. "Oh my god!" they all squealed, coming up behind me. My locker was decorated in white streamers and confetti, as well as the pictures of Kid and I that I previously had in there. "Theres a note! Theres a note!" Maka squealed. Sure enough, right beside a bouquet of white roses, was a small note, with "Kiachi" in gold cursive. I grabbed it and opened it, as the girls fought to read it over my shoulder. "Dear Kiachi," I read out loud, blushing. "I hope that you could meet me at the Death Twirls restaurant tonight at five. I love you. Death the Kid." I put the note back into the envelope as the girls 'aw'ed. Then I screamed, "I HATE YOU FOR STAYING HOME TODAY YANG! MY FACE IS ON FIRE!" The girls laughed at me. "Your face isn't on fire!" Tsubaki pointed out with her gentle voice. "You're just blushing." I blushed even harder, if that was possible. "I wonder why he's doing this," I murmured. "Is it an anniversary?" Kim asked. "No, that was a little bit ago. We just spent the day together in the library… Don't give me that face, Kim!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger. "He bought me new books!" Kim snickered. "Wait," Liz said. "He never gave you a ring, did he?" I shook my head, confused. "Why?" "He's going to propose!" Liz screamed, as the other girls joined in, making a circle around me and jumping happily. "You guys are getting over excited!" I laughed, still nervous. "Kid's probably just wanting a romantic dinner." "He's done that?" Jackalyn asked. "Yeah," I said. "Of corse he has." Another chorus of 'aw's came from the girls, as I rolled my eyes. "Patti, can you help me carry these balloons?" I asked, grabbing the roses and closing my locker. "Yep!" Patti said, grabbing them quickly and walking after me. "Lets go get Kiachi ready!" Liz cheered, as all the girls followed us, chatting excitedly. "Well, how about this one?" I asked, exasperated, pulling out one of my last dresses. "You'll give him a seizure!" Liz exclaimed, scoldingly. "It has more patterns than plain white!" "I'm lost!" I cried. It was four five, and we didn't have much time. Patti then came into the room from gods knew where. "How about this!" Patti yelled, pushing a dress into my hands. Everyone yelled at me to try it on, pushing me back into my bathroom. When I finally stepped out, everyone gasped, and Yang gave me an approving nod. "Its great!" she cried. The dress had two straps going over my shoulders. It then connected to the long, flowing dress that went down to my ankles by four diamonds with one in the center. It had gold diamonds around my lower stomach like a belt. The dress split just above my knees on the sides. It was a beautiful cream gold color, and was made of silk. It was so simply beautiful. Even I thought I looked amazing. And it was symmetrical. It worked for all of us. They had already done my hair. It was in a bun with two wavy sides of hair just in front of my ears. They had used special makeup to cover up the scars on my forehead. My makeup had been done beautifully, thanks to Liz, with pretty gold smoky eyes that matched the dress. I had light lip gloss on, Liz saying that lipstick would be too heavy. I looked over at the now single rose on my dresser and smiled. It always made me feel better. Then I took a breath and looked back to the girls with a grin. "Looks like we're almost done," I said happily. "I can't wait to hear his opinion!" Kim gushed. "It's perfect! Symmetrical and beautiful, and it shows off her curves nicely," Maka commented. "Kia-chan is so pretty!" Patti squealed happily. "Yes!" Tsubaki cheered kindly. I slipped on the gold flats, and tied the golden pieces of ribbon around my ankles. "Well, lets go," I said, my voice slightly shaking. I grabbed the small golden purse Liz let me borrow, gave the rose a quick kiss, and hurried out of the room, the girls coming with me. They would accompany me to the restaurant. We all piled into Kid's Ford, which Liz had gotten permission to use. She turned on the ignition, and we took off down the road, with me in the middle seat of the van. "I wonder if it's candlelit," Tsubaki said dreamily. "He probably got special flowers for the table!" Kim said happily. "He'll probably drag her off to a moonlit garden and kiss her!" Maka squealed, getting more squeals from the other girls. "Gardens have dirt," I pointed out. I imagined Kid trying to take me to a garden and burst out laughing. Patti and Liz joined in. "Whats so funny?" Kim asked, confused. "Kid with dirt," I said, smiling. "But go on with your fantasies." "Maybe your rings will be identical, but your will have diamonds in the eyes!" Kim said happily. "Maybe he'll have a special band perform for you!" Tsubaki put out. "As soon as you walk through the door, he'll probably shower you in gifts!" Maka squealed. "He'll announce his love for you then propose in front of the whole restaurant!" Patti said happily. "Such an expensive restaurant, only the high class eats there!" Maka sighed. "I wish I could work there," Tsubaki sighed. I knew her dream was to be a chef. "I'm happy we gave up our beach vacation for this!" "They guys aren't, except for Kid," Liz put in. "He was the one who canceled, after all. Doesn't matter, were here." Maka quickly changed me places. "Go get him!" she said happily, giving me a supportive grin. I hugged her. "Thank you all!" I said, then stepped out of the car into the overcast air. I gave one last wave, then walked into the restaurant. When I got though the doors, I saw this really was a high class restaurant. The place was elaborately decorated, with chandeliers and everything. There was a large aquarium in the back, and the whole wall was glass, giving a clear view of the beautiful desert. "Kid!" I said happily, walking over to him. He stood, talking to the host, a guy with a long black sweeping bang and glasses. Kid turned to me, and his expression quickly turned to shock, his jaw slacking, his eyes wide, searching over me for the girl he normally saw. "Sweet shinigami," he whispered. "Your absolutely stunning." I blushed. "Thank you. You're very handsome too," I said happily, looking over his suit, which was perfectly crafted for him. He still had his Shinigami Skull, nestled in its proper place. Kid blushed as well. "Thank you," he said, giving me a small smile. "Shall we go sit?" he asked, putting out his hand. I put my hand in his, walking with him. He walked me to a corner table at the edge of the room, that perfectly looked over the desert. "Kid," I said, looking at the white cloth table with the rose centerpiece, "This is beautiful." "It wasn't," he said, looking at my eyes as we sat down. "But you came." I smiled. "The girls were fussing over me the moment they saw my locker." Kid chuckled. "I'm not surprised at that." "It was so sweet, Kid," I said, feeling my heart pound. "You came, and lord knows, all that hard work was worth it," Kid whispered. He reached over and grabbed my hand. "I'm glad I did it. Well, i'm glad that I accepted that arranged marriage right as you came here. That was such a lucky break for me. The chance to be with you, I doubt I would've gotten that had I not taken that request from Father." "Maybe, if we had talked," I pointed out. "I doubt that would have happened. Stein was bent on putting us in different resonance groups, but he couldn't." "We're resonating now, aren't we?" Kid smiled. "Yes, we are." He let go of my hands as a waiter came around. "Hello, welcome to Death Twist, may I take your drink orders?" the waiter said, standing extremely straight. His hair was short and blonde, and his eyes a piercing blue. "Yes, can I have an italian soda, please?" I asked. "Of corse. Will you be having the regular, Death the Kid-sama?" "Yes, thank you," Kid said. As the waiter left, I raised an eye at Kid. "You come here often?" "Yes, actually. Some of the DWMA students work here, so I like to come by and give them some support," Kid explained. "Thats cool!" I said happily. "The host you were talking to?" "His name is Akane-kun," Kid said. "I'm afraid I've forgotten the waiters name." Kid went into thought, then snapped his fingers. "Clay-kun, yes! Clay-kun is his weapon." "Thats awesome!" I said happily. Kid chuckled. "You're quite happy." "I'm with you," I answered seriously. "Do I need some other explanation? I mean," I motioned to the restaurant, "You've done so much." Kid smiled. The night was beautiful. The clouds stayed, and it was still overcast, but the clouds went beautifully with the moon and stars. Even though the moon was a bit creepy, dripping blood from its mouth, laughing at nothing, staring at you with blood shot eyes. Mountains in the far distance completed the perfect picture. Before our dinner came, Kid's face became serious. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something more than school. I wanted to talk about you." "Did I do something?" I asked, worried. "No. But listen to me carefully. What I've to say is quite important. When I take over my father's place, about when I'm twenty, you and I must live in the never after. We can leave, but not often. We will make you into a shinigami, and you will be by side. This means you will be immortal. You will make many friends, but eventually, you'll have to reap them all." He looked sad, grabbing my hand and caressing the back of it with his thumb. "If you don't think you can take that, I understand." "I know all this," I said quietly. "Why is this so important now?" "Because I need to know if you have what it takes… to love a shinigami," Kid whispered, hanging his head, looking upset and angry. Not at me, I knew. He just hated the position his powers put him in. "Kid," I said quietly. He raised his head to look at me. "I don't care what the consequences are, I'm so in love with you, I'd do anything. You are the best thing to ever happen to me." Kid grinned. "Thank you!" he said, looking like he was about to either leap up and scream happily or burst out crying. After dinner, Kid walked me out of the restaurant and pulled out Beezlebub. "Hop on," he said, giving me his hand. I stood up on the board with him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. I laid my head on his back as he took off, taking us somewhere outside Death City. When we landed, the stars twinkled above us. We were on top of one of the great desert plateaus. I stepped off the board and stepped close to the edge of the steep cliffs. "The view is amazing," I gasped, looking out over Death City. "Yeah," Kid said, looking at me with a small smile. I felt him come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist, putting his head on top of mine. "We're you looking at me or the city," I said jokingly. "You," Kid said breezily, moving his head to nuzzle the side of my face with his cheek. I sighed, leaning back farther into him. "You make me so happy," he said with a sigh. "Happier than I've been in years. Thank you." "I didn't do anything," I whispered gently. "You did everything," Kid whispered, squeezing me tighter and pulling my body closer to his, like he was afraid I'd slip away from him. "You put up with me, you helped me with my panic attacks, you showed up when I needed you. You made me feel like people loved me, cared for me, wanted me. Every intoxicating kiss, every heavenly hug. God, just waking up and getting ready for the day to see you, it all gave me a purpose." Kid pulled away and turned me around, looking nervous. "I have something to ask you." My eyes teared up. "Yes, Kid, ask me anything." I put my hand up to my mouth as he slipped on one knee, looking like he would explode from embarrassment, nerves, and hormones. "Kiachi Kaitlynn," he said, voice shaking, holding up a small box he had pulled from his pocket, "You have made me happier than I thought was possible, you've turned all my horrible days into sunshine, and I'm asking you to live the rest of your life with me. To stay by my side and support me, and to love me forever." I shook as he asked his final question. "Kitty," he said, opening the box to show two identical skull rings, identical to his, with diamonds in the three holes. "Will you marry me?" (A/N: This was the _weirdest_ scene to write. Not really awkward, but I kept blushing and swooning.) Tears slipped down my cheeks as I nodded. I put my hands out as he stood up. After dusting off his knees, he slipped the rings on my middle fingers, as not to ruin my symmetry. I flung my arms around his neck, and he hugged me back. "I love you, Kid!" I said happily. "I love you, too, Kitty," he said, pulling away, then pushing his lips to mine. I kissed him back, happier, loving him and this moment. It was all so perfect, everything was how it should be. It was me and him to the end. I was ready to begin living the rest of my life, then. All those times I hung my head in a noose, every day I sliced up my arms and legs bloody. I couldn't believe I almost threw it all away, being in this moment. I almost gave up the sweet taste of his mouth, the feeling of his skin when he touched. I almost lost the smell of pure Kid, cologne mixed with mint. Everything I almost gave up, it made me feel so selfish. Yang was right, it was a permanent solution to a temporary problem. We pulled away, our heads spinning. Kid put his forehead to mine, bringing his hands up to rest on my jawline and wipe my tears away. The stars seemed to dim in comparison to his beautiful golden eyes. When we got back, it was eleven thirty two at night. He gave me a kiss goodnight, and we left in separate directions. The girls were asleep as I slipped in bed, in a small tank top and shorts. I kissed my rings, and put them on the bedside table beside me. I'm sorry diary. I'm going to go chill with Kid, so I'll tell you about that morning later tonight. I'm afraid my fiance has taken your place in my heart. Goodbye, friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Diary, Alright, it's eight at night, so I won't write for long. When I woke up, I shuffled down to the kitchen, still in my pajamas, only to find out that all the girls stayed the night. "Oh my god!" I yelled. Then, taking a breath, I calmed down a bit. "You guys gave me a heart attack!" "Sorry, Kia-chan!" Patti, Maka, Tsubaki, Yang and Kim said, a bit too sweetly. They all looked excited. "What happened last night?" Liz said, eager to hear the answer. I sighed. "Someone get me a Coke and I might answer," I said, sitting down at the island. Yang ran, grabbed a can, gave it to me, then demanded, "Talk!" "Alright, alright," I said with a sigh. "We went to dinner, had a nice talk. Then he took me out on Beezlebub." I stopped to drink the Coke, smiling at the memory, my cheeks lightly blushing. I sighed happily. "Come on, faint on us later!" Maka said. "We wanna know!" "And then he, well… he pulled something out of his pocket and got on one knee," I whispered, blushing with a grin on my face. "Yeah! See her rings!" Patti exclaimed. The girls all screamed happily, proclaiming to the sky, "He did it! Kid did it!" "Its eight thirty," Liz said with a grin. "He'll be downstairs soon!" "Was it romantic?" Tsubaki asked. "Yes," I said, nodding, still grinning. "It was very romantic." "How'd he do it?" Kim asked. "He told me how much I meant to him, told me he had to ask me something, made another short speech, then popped the question like a balloon." I giggled. "I couldn't speak, so I nodded. Then we said we loved each other and kissed." "Best night of my life," Kid said, walking into the room, a large smile on his face. He was already dressed in a white button up dress shirt and black pants. He walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss before pulling out a barstool at the island and sitting behind me. "Sleepover?" Kid asked, taking in all the girls. "We wanted to know what happened to Kia-chan!" Maka said happily, clapping her hands together. "Kid-kun, when did you become such a romantic?" "Always have been," Kid said. "You never saw the books I read?" "I caught you reading _The Last Song_by Nicholas Sparksonce," Yang pointed out. "He has a whole Nicholas Sparks section in the library he uses," Liz said. "Great writer," Kid said with a small smile. "You two are so lucky," Kim and Tsubaki said with sighs. "I am officially the luckiest man alive," Kid said softly, looking at me, the love in his eyes enough to drown the entire house. The girls once again "aw"ed at the situation. They did it more than they did in Japanese anime, causing me to blush even more. "Was that what you were planning for all week?" Liz asked, raising an eyebrow. "The ring was specially made, and reservations are hard to get for that restaurant," Kid explained, as Patti gave him his coffee. "Thank you, Patti," he said, smiling down at the younger girl. "No problem, Aniki!" Patti said happily. Kid took a sip of coffee, and stood up. "Do you want to go to the study?" Kid asked me. "Sure," I said, grabbing my Coke and leaving the girls behind to follow Kid into the study. It was a large octangular room, two stories high, hidden in the back of the house. There were moveable ladders on each wall. Bookshelves lined the walls, with a special made bookcase on the door. So when the door was closed, books completely surrounded you. Kid grabbed a book and sat down on a curved leather couch, putting his feet up on the extended part. I crawled over and sat on his lap, so he wrapped his arms around me, kissing the back of my head. "This is much better than seven girls playing 'Thousand Questions' with you," I giggled as he snuggled into me. "Very," Kid chuckled. I took a sip from my Coke, then sighed. I grabbed the remote, and turned on one of the four televisions in the room, the one across from us. I turned it to the Ellen show, then leaned back on Kid to watch it with him. "I like her," I told Kid. "She mostly makes fun of herself, knows how to be funny without making fun of people, and she's really kind. And she looks gorgeous at fifty." "Not as pretty as you," Kid said, twirling a piece of my hair around his finger. I probed his soul. "You're quite content," I said, turning back to him. "I'm very content," he said. "You're happy being with me, you and Yang became part of the family. I won't be alone in the Never After. I have you. Everything is just going my way." I pouted. "How selfish!" I teased him. "And your happy, so my life is complete," Kid whispered, kissing me gently, putting his hand to the side of my face. I sighed. "Kiss up," I murmured quietly with a small smile. "We should go on a mission soon," Kid said. "I should gets some tips from the Death Scythe technician." "Yes you should," I teased. I turned back around and leaned back on him to continue watching Ellen. Kid's breathing continued to tickle my neck. Liz and Patti walked into the room. "Kid, your dad wants to talk to us soon, so Kiachi, you need to get ready," Liz said. "Go away, people!" I yelled at the girls crowding around the door. "Alright," I told Liz. I twisted around to plant a kiss on Kid's lips, then got up to go get showered. When I got out of my room, I was dressed in a red Aeropostale shirt with sleeves that ended halfway down my forearm. It was tight on me, with Aeropostale on the front in cursive. It had buttons that went a little ways down my chest. I had dark denim skinnies. My hair was in the usual fashion. The only new things were the rings on my middle fingers. I walked up to the door to find Yang, Kid, Liz, and Patti. We all headed out the door. When we got to see Lord Death, I gave him a quick hug, then stood at attention with everyone. "Alright, guys," Deathy began to explain, "I've got a small gang of pre kishins just outside Las Vegas. They patrol the outer edges of the city, killing innocents and eating souls. Theres about fifteen. They don't leave each other." "Got it," Kid and I said, with a short nod. "You can all go, except Kiachi," Lord Death said. I raised my eyes. Kid and I exchanged a glance, before he led the other girls out of the room. "Yes, Deathy?" I asked. "I heard Kid proposed last night," Lord Death said. "Yes," I said with a slight blush and a smile. "So you will be ready in four months?" Lord Death asked. "Yes," I said happily. "Good!" he said happily. "I'll organize everything. I'll let you help, of corse. You'll look so pretty in a wedding dress." I smiled. "Thank you." "Go on, then," Lord Death said. "They'll be waiting." "Yes sir!" I said, saluting, then running out of there. Running out of the school, I saw Kid with Beezlebub, talking to the others. When he saw me, he smiled. I threw my arms around him. He didn't hesitate to put his arms around me as well. "I can't believe it!" I whispered to him. "What?" he asked. I pulled away from him, but not much. My eyes were tearing up. "I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you." "Me either," Kid whispered to me, kissing me quickly. I pulled away, and Yang transformed in my hands. Liz and Patti transformed, and Kid caught them. "Hop on," he told me. I hopped on back, holding onto Kid with one hand, and Yang the other. By now, it was fun to fly on Beezlebub. "Guys! Down there!" I said, using Yang to point to a familiar plateau. "Is that where he proposed?" Liz asked. "Yeah," I said, grinning at Kid as he smiled back. Squealing and 'aw'ing erupted from our weapons. I giggled and Kid chuckled as we sped by the place. In a quick fifteen minutes, we had arrived at our destination. As we landed in front of the hotel Kid had booked for overnight, I snorted. "This city is horrid," I whined. "Dirty with hobos on each corner." "Its not their fault," Kid said, pulling Beezlebub back into its realms as the weapons transformed. "And the gambling and beer and vodka," I continued. "It's not a clean city," Kid said, leading us into the hotel, "But its where we have work to do." As Kid checked in, all us girls looked around the lobby, amazed at the waterfall and beautiful seats, and the glass tables. The dining area looked like it could be transformed into a ballroom. "You girls like it?" Kid asked, walking back to us. "Yes!" I squealed. "What room are we?" "Eight hundred and eighteen, last suite available," Kid answered happily. "Great!" I said, holding onto his arm as we made our way to the elevator. "I really should pay for something." "Absolutely not," Kid said. "There is no way i'm letting you pay for anything." "It doesn't matter, our funds are going to be put together after the wedding," I pointed out. "You might just make a whole purchase with my cash." Kid sighed. "You like being difficult don't you," he said with a small chuckle. "Very much, yes." As we opened to door to the room, I gasped. It had a living room with a flatscreen television. A small hallway produced a bathroom to the right, and the bedroom directly forward, with two large queens. "Er, we have a problem," I said, seeing the bedroom. "Theres two beds, and not all four of us girls can fit on one bed." "We can take the pullout," Yang said. "Or we can," Liz said. "Or none of you can," Kid said. "I will." "No way!" I protested. "You payed for-" "I don't care," Kid said. "My body processes pain differently. I have no problems sleeping on a crappy pull out bed." He kissed my forehead. "You girls will have the beds, no questions." I pouted. "Patti, Yang, and I could share a bed," Liz said, "And you two could have one to yourselves." Both of us blushed furiously. "Er, um," I stuttered. "Liz!" Kid snapped. "You know thats out of the question!" "Why?" I asked, seeing he had a real reason. "Kid, what are you hiding?" Kid sighed, then turned to face me. "Shinigamis have raging hormones… usually triggered by fear, I would descend into an uncontrollable lust filled fury." "..the crap?" I yelled. "I'm marrying a psycho lunatic? "I can control it," Kid defended. "That was uncalled for." "Well when you learn that your fiance can turn into a sex predator," I growled. "Excuse me, I have the right to be a bit scared." Kid grabbed me by my arms, pinning them to my sides, pulling me up close to him. I gasped, extremely scared. His eyes were beginning to burn amber. "Please, I need you to be confident," Kid said quietly to me in an almost hiss as the girls ran into the bedroom. "I like the confident you better. It helps me control this." His breathing was heavy, his eyes wild. I could tell that he'd really turned into what he promised he would. So I did something Maka taught me. "KIACHI CHOP!" I yelled, slamming my bible into Kid's head. Kid crumpled to a heap on the floor. And with that, all the girls came running back into the room. "Nice!" Liz laughed, highfiving me. "Didn't know you had it in you," Yang laughed. Patty cheered, "Go Kia-Chan!" I pulled Kid up and placed him on the couch. I ran into the bathroom, got a wet towel, and ran back to Kid. I sat down and put his head on my lap, then wiped his face and neck off with the towel. "Before you tell me I can't hurt him," I said to Liz and Patti, "I know. But I still feel the need to baby him." Liz nodded. "Ok. Patti and I will go get something to eat. Want to come Yang?" "Sure," Yang said. "Maybe we'll find some odd behavior, or I have soul perception." "Alright!" Liz cheered. "Lets go!" The odd trio hurried out the door as I continued to sit there and wipe Kid's face and neck. I don't know how long I did it, but my legs were asleep by the time he blinked. "That was painful," he whined, putting a hand on his head. "I'm sorry," I said, rubbing over it with the towel. Kid grabbed my hand, and pulled it to his cheek, nuzzling it. He sighed. "I love you," he murmured, then opened my hand and kissed its palm. I smiled happily as he sat up. He grabbed me, and I laughed as he pulled me down with him. He kissed me, his fingers falling down my back and back up, playing with my hair, gently tugging on it, weaving his skillful fingers through the brown strands. I could feel his heart beat underneath my fingers. He was reluctant to let me go, his fingers keeping me pinned down. I pulled a bit away. Our noses brushed against each other, our chests pushing against each other as we breathed in sync. Our eyes were half closed, gazing hungrily into the others. I went to push away, but he pulled me back into him. "Don't leave me yet," he murmured. "You in control?" I asked him, keeping my confidence in tact and my fear to a minimum. "I am very much in control," he murmured. "May I ask you something." "Shoot." "Why don't you speak to your parents." I was quiet. Then I said, "I guess i'm just angry at them, because I blame them for my depression." "Because its hereditary." "Yeah," I admitted reluctantly. "They'd freak if they knew what was going on now. At least, my father would." "Of corse he would. You aren't just his little girl anymore." "He's much to overprotective," I protested angrily. "He treats me like a baby." "He just doesn't want to give you up," Kid said. "I don't understand," I whined. "Men want to be the only ones in a woman's heart," Kid said gently, continuing to play with my hair. "Especially for husbands and fathers, that goes double. They want to own their children and wives. Especially their daughters. From the moment you were born, he had the overwhelming urge to conquer you. Men have conquered from the beginning times, and they continue to do so today. Men enjoy feeling in control. Thats why fear is such a turn on for us, me especially." Kid scanned my eyes. "Did you understand all that?" "Yes," I sighed. "What about you? Do you want to own me? To be my only lover?" "Do you want the honest truth? I'm afraid you won't like it," Kid said. "Try me," I said, a bit scared. "I want to be the only one you physically love," he said, brushing some hair from my face. "I feel no need to expel your family or friends or anyone." I smiled. "How mature of you, Kid." He gave me a sideways smile. "Yes, I suppose." I kissed him, as he pulled me close as he could. His fingers got tangled in my hair, while mine laid on his chest. Something dark in me told me that the fabric below my hand was too much, that it shouldn't be there. I shuddered, pulling away. "Is something wrong?" Kid asked. "Just because I stopped kissing you," I pouted, sitting up. "No, I know when somethings wrong," Kid said, sitting up beside me. "It's nothing, Kid." I clicked on the TV, turning on Law and Order. Kid sighed. "Then would you mind if I pulled out the bed? It's getting late." "I'll help," I said. We stood up, moved away the coffee table, and began pulling out the bed. "Why don't you try contacting your family?" Kid asked. "I don't want to relive the past, being the cause for all their fights." "Why do you say that?" Kid asked, making sure the bed was flattened before he pulled on the sheets. "Because they told me I caused all their fights," I said simply. Kid snorted angrily. "Thats the dumbest crap I've heard," he said. "You had to be there," I sighed, helping him pull the sheets down on the bed. "I wish I was," Kid said, grinding his teeth, seething. "I'd give them my mind right now." I threw a pillow at him, catching him off guard. He looked up at me, then smirked, and chucked it back. I squealed, and jumped across the bed to whack him with the pillow. He laughed, grabbing another pillow and hitting me back. I cornered him to the wall, and he grabbed me around and pulled me to his chest so I would stop hitting him. I struggled backwards, only for us to fall on the half made bed. I freed my arms and pummeled his head with my fists (like he could feel it anyway). He laughed so hard tears were coming from his eyes. Eventually, I flipped us over so that we were in the middle of the bed, with me on top of him. "Stop! Stop!" Kid cried though his laughter. "Does the widdle Kiddy want a kiss?" I teased. "Yes," he whined. I put the pillow in his face and pushed it on top of him, while he tried to push it off. "Kiss the pillow! Kiss the pillow, Kid!" I cried happily as he laughed, trying to push it off of his face. I laughed with him. "Oh my God!" Liz shrieked, coming through the door. I looked around as Kid threw off the pillow, trying to stop laughing. When he saw Liz, he looked dumb founded. "You two could've least put the privacy thing on the door!" She yelled, shielding Patti's eyes. I was confused, then looked down at Kid. As soon as I realized what was wrong with the picture, I blushed, and slipped off of Kid. "We were roughhousing," Kid whined, sitting up. "That just sounds worse," I hissed at him. "RETREAT!" Yang yelled, as they ran into the bedroom. It was quiet, then I hit Kid with a pillow, then hugged it and acted like I was innocent. "Can I have that kiss now?" Kid asked playfully, a lopsided grin on his face. "We heard that!" Patti yelled from the bedroom. "Kid, you pervert!" I laughed as Kid blushed. Later that night, after we'd settled down and went to bed, I laid with my back to Yang, having a stare down with the wall. I was having an argument with myself over what I should do. I really hated that Kid was sleeping on the pullout, after he'd booked the room and everything. I don't care if he was a Shinigami that couldn't feel pain, it wasn't right! I looked at my phone, only to see it was still only ten thirty at night. I groaned. Everyone else was sound asleep, and I had too much on my mind to sleep. I crawled out of bed, careful not to wake my sleeping partner. I silently stepped out of the room, and into the living room. I could see Kid's sleeping figure on the make shift bed. He looked so cute and peaceful. I went and sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing some of his bangs out of his eyes. He looked so insecure, so vulnerable. I felt my heart ache for him. Not everyone knew what my baby went through. His OCD made his life so terrible. At least he was finally getting some peaceful sleep. I laid down beside him, cuddling up to him happily. I don't care how cruddy that bed was, it was worth it. I sighed, grabbing his hand and pulling it close to me, nuzzling my cheek against it. His gold eyes slowly open halfway, glowing in the dark like there was a flashlight behind them. "Shouldn't you be sleeping," Kid asked me tiredly. "I didn't want you to be alone out here," I whispered. Kid gave me a tired smile, then wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead. I sighed, and snuggled up close to him. "I love you," I whispered. "I love you, too," he whispered quietly to me. "Kitty." That was the most peaceful sleep I've ever had. Alright diary, I really need to go to sleep. I'll write more about the mission later. Goodnight.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary, Alright, Tuesday morning, and I'm ready to write again. I groaned as a dirty song began blasting from Liz's phone. "Liz!" I yelled. "Sorry!" she yelled back groggily. "I love this song, its Yeah by Usher!" "Shut it off!" I yelled, before turning around and snuggling into something solid, forgetting where I was. Arms tightened back around me, and someone kissed the top of my head. I looked up to see Kid's golden eyes looking at me, half open. "Morning," he whispered. I smiled up at him. "Morning," I whispered back, cuddling back into him. I sighed. I felt someone kick the small of my back. "Get up, lovebirds, we got kishins to hunt," Yang said, slightly annoyed. I pulled away a bit and sat up, stretching my arms above my head. Kid looked up at me, laying on his back, his face turning red. I narrowed my eyes at him. Our resonance showed me what he was thinking, and I didn't like it. "Kid," I warned. "I didn't mean it like that!" he said, defending himself. "I'm sorry, that sounded wrong!" I slapped him upside the head. "Yes, it did!" "What he think?" Liz snickered. "H rated photos?" "Naw," I said, slipping out of bed. I could feel my shorts were crawling up my butt, and my tee shirt ended in the middle of my stomach. Fixing my shorts, I said, "He thought, and I censor, 'Cuss, she looks cussing good outta bed.'" Liz and Patti burst into laughter, barely able to stand. "Oh my God, Kid!" Liz screamed. "I didn't know you had it in you!" Kid's face was extremely red. "Hey! I didn't mean it like that! It was the way the sheets had a waterfall effect falling off her… crap that sounds bad!" The girls practically died on the floor, while Yang tried not to break down laughing. I joined into their laughing, falling to sit on the floor. "Thats not fair!" Kid yelled, getting up and dashing to the bathroom. "He forgot his clothes," I yelled, and we all laughed harder. I put Pandora on, and Nolita Fairytale came on, a favorite song of mine. I grabbed my clothes, having showered the night before. Thank God I'd worn my bra to bed. I slipped my back tank top on, and put on some black skinny capris. I pulled on some black gloves with the fingers missing, and some black ankle socks, with my regular tennis shoes. "You look Goth today," Liz commented. "Too bad," I said, putting deodorant on. I danced along a bit to the song Fools Like Me, swaying my hips. I put my makeup on with some pink eyeshadow and bold red lipstick, with some lighter lip gloss. I put my peace sign black choker on, and fixed my hair. "Dang, I look good," I laughed, twirling and striking a silly little pose, my hand on my hip and the other behind my head. "Yes you do," Kid said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "You better have clothes on," I said. "I don't take long in the shower, and Liz got them for me," he said, leaving a kiss on the back of my neck. I shivered. "Don't _do _that, I can't think straight when you do those things to me!" I whined. "Mhmm," Kid murmured, kissing the side of my head. "Don't you _dare _bite my ear, or no more Shurgo Chara! and what not for you!" I pouted. "You wouldn't admit how dirty some of those anime you watch are." "Only you know," he said, swaying with me to the song San Francisco. I loved my Vanessa Carlton station. "You look stunning today." "You like gothic stuff?" I asked him, laughing a bit. "Are you surprised?" Patti asked, giggling. "He has a hangman's noose and a guillotine in his yard." "It came with the property," Kid said, turning his head to look at Patti with a glare. I twisted in his grip. "I should have some color on me," I said, knitting my eyebrows together and biting my bottom lip. "I just don't have anything to really go with this." "I don't care," Kid said, rubbing his face against my cheek. "You smell nice today, perfume?" "Liz told me to borrow it," I giggled. I pushed him away, stopping his constant kissing. "I can't think with you doing that!" "Thats why i'm doing it," Kid chuckled, then leaned in to kiss me. When he pulled away, I pouted. "You control freak." "I already gave you that lecture," Kid said seriously. "He gave you the 'Conquering Men' lecture too?" Liz asked, coming out of the bedroom, newly dressed. "Yes," I said, not bothering to pull away as Kid continued to hold me. "What, he gave it to you too?" "Yeah," she said. "Couple of thugs tried to take advantage of me and Patti. Kid helped us out, then told us why that had happened." "Aniki is really smart!" Patti said happily. "Why do you keep calling him 'brother' in Japanese. Heck, why do you call him brother?" I asked, confused. "Thats what it is," Yang mused. "I thought she was swearing at him!" "Because we're family," Kid said in a quiet voice. He looked the girls over, then looked at me. "And we're so happy to welcome you." I looked at him, shocked. I looked at Yang, to see she felt the same as I did. I looked at the girls, who smiled happily. Finally, I looked back at Kid with tears in my eyes, seeing he was completely sincere. "Thank you!" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. Yang joined in. "We haven't had a family since we left home, except for each other!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, which was a rare sight. Liz and Patti joined in our group hug. It felt so good to be a part of a family again. Kid grinned at all of us. He really loved his girls, all of us. Liz, Patti, and Yang were his sisters. I was his bride. I think this was better than a dream for him, considering he had grown up with no one. There She Goes began playing. As everyone moved away, I continued to cling onto Kid. "Thank you, Kid, so much!" I sobbed into his shoulder. Kid stroked my back lovingly. "Shush, its alright. I'm here." He kissed the top of my head. "I'm here, your alright." I pulled away and rubbed my eyes clean, Liz handing me a tissue. "Might want to fix your makeup," she chuckled. I grinned. "Probably." I turned around and began cleaning up my face. "You alright?" Kid asked, his eyebrows knitted together. "Yeah, i'm fine," I said, quickly fixing my makeup. I turned back to him and gave him a smile. "Ready for some kishin hunting?" "I don't think your up for it," Kid protested as If Your Gone played. "Your not a shinigami yet, and something tells me your not ready for some fighting." "Please, Kid, lets go," I said, brushing some hair from his eyes. "Its not the end of the world, or a dramatic soap opera anime. We'll be ok." Kid looked scared. "I don't want to lose you!" he cried. I kissed him gently, and he put his hands to the side of my face. When I finally pulled away, I looked at him with a weak smile. "It'll be fine, I'm not gone yet." "I worry," Kid said, running his hand over my head. "Yo lovebirds," Liz yelled. "Lets _go_." I pulled away and walked past Kid, walking towards my family at the door. "Alright, lets go!" I cheered. After getting Kid out of the hotel, we headed towards a flare in our soul perception. We walked into a seemingly empty alleyway. Looking around, it looked like an old murder scene. Blood splattered the ground and walls, and every object you could see. I shuddered. "Beautiful," I said, gagging. "Something feels wrong," Kid said, walking into the alleyway. "It feels like theres something more…" Suddenly, Kid disappeared. "Oh my gods, Kid!" I screamed, running towards where he went, only to feel myself drop. I was banged against a metal slide, sliding down at striking speed. When I was finally ejected, I landed on top of Kid. "Sorry!" I groaned. "Its fine," Kid said, as we both rolled away from the place. He pulled me close to him. "Are you all right?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm ok," I said, as our weapons fell down. "Thats painful!" Patti whined, who was on the bottom. "Yes it was!" Yang said, pinned between the two sisters. We all stood up and looked around. It looked like we were at the beginning of a hallway. "This doesn't look right," Kid protested, seeing the glowing red walls. Yang transformed, and I caught her, slinging her over my shoulder. "Well, lets go!" I said happily, walking down the hall to go beat some pre-kishins. "Wait up!" Kid said, his weapons transforming in his hands. He dashed forward. "Lets use Beezlebub," he said, summoning the demon skateboard. I hopped on back, wrapping an arm around his waist. I looked around as we speeded down the hallway, looking for someone. We began heading up a long flight of stairs. "This is odd," I stated, looking around at the weird writing on the staircase. "Whats it say?" "It's Slovak," Kid answered. "I don't know the religion, but it says, 'Už idú. Pripravte sa na Svätej blesk. Smrť pre všetkých. Zabíjajú nevinné. Zlo bude potrestané.' That roughly translates to, 'They are coming. Prepare for holy lightning. Death to all. Kill the innocent. The evil will be punished.'" "How weird," I murmured. We sped into a large circle room, with weird symbols on the floor. Kid skidded to a stop, turning to me. "If anything happens here," Kid whispered to me, "I love you, and I should've said it more." "Kid," I said, confused and upset, "You tell me that all the time. And why do you think anything will happen?" "I just have a bad feeling," Kid murmured. He leaned in and kissed me. "I love you too, Kid," I said quietly. "But everything will be fi-" I was cut off by an explosion that shook us from the board, flinging me down the staircase and Kid to the wall. I crawled back up, coughing. Kid was already standing, aiming at the dust. I took Yang and took aim. The dust cleared, to show a large group of pre-kishins, all ugly with fire for hair and flaming red eyes. The walls were on fire, and we started hallucinating. We could see Las Vegas in the distance, but it appeared to have caught on fire. "Kid!" I yelled through coughs. "Focus on the kishins!" I took aim and fired, knocking apart some kishins. "There is no fire!" Kid, who had advanced a few feet, collapsed in front of me. I passed out with him. We stood in a living room, nicely furnished, with the Teletubbies on the television. Little us sat there, talking about second grade. His mom sat there, knitting something. "Whats going on?" I asked Kid. "What was the trigger word?" Kid gulped. "Fire," he said, his voice shaking. Suddenly, Kid's dad ran into the room, in full out reaper mode. "Theres a Kishin attacking the house!" he yelled. Kids mom leaped up as a wall caved in. I yelled as Kid grabbed me and held me close, looking scared. "I was ten then," Kid yelled. "I think I'm eight!" I cried. Lord Death ran out of the room as the room shook. "Kid!" little me yelled. "I'm scared!" "I'll protect you, I swear!" Little Kid yelled. "We gotta be brave!" I was crying, hugging onto Kid. "I love you Kid!" "I love you too!" he cried. "Your my best friend!" "Your more to me!" I was sobbing. "Remember? I'm gonna be your bride when were bigger!" "I know! Together till the end!" Kid yelled, holding me close, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh my god, Kid," I said, turning away from the scene to look at Kid. "That explains everything." "Yeah," Kid said, looking at me, tears running down his cheeks. Suddenly, the roof caught on fire. Our younger selves screamed. "Be careful!" Kid's mom yelled. "Get down!" Little Kid pushed little me down, shielding my body with his own. Tears flowed down my cheeks as Kid's mom tried to advance to us, but the roof fell. My little me shrieked as a board fell on the exposed part of my head, knocking me out as well as Kid. The scene faded, with me sobbing and tears falling from Kid's eyes. I awoke, feeling a cut across my face. Blood dripped into my eyes. I looked around the scene to see the kishins had fled, and Kid was blacked out against the wall. "KID!" I yelled, abandoning my weapon on the floor. She transformed as Liz and Patti did, as I held the unconscious Kid in my arms. Blood flowed from his mouth, nose, and from a cut above his eyes. There was a hole in his chest. "Oh my God!" I screamed, shaking him gently. "Wake up, Kid! Please!" Tears flew from my eyes. "Kid, wake up!" I tore his coat from him as Liz and Patti started sobbing. "You'll be ok!" I yelled at Kid through my cries, as I tore his shirt away, to see the gaping hole in his chest. "Come on, Kid!" I cried, shoving the fabric against the gaping hole. "We just gotta stop the bleeding!" I slapped his cheeks. "Wake up, for God's sake!" I screamed. I collapsed against him, laying my head against a solid part of his chest. "Kid…" Tears streamed from my eyes down his chest. "I'm sorry… I should've told you more," I whispered as the girls hung onto each other, everyone down to Yang crying. I looked up. "Hannah," I said, calling Yang by her real name. "I think its time to contact your parents." Hannah nodded her head, wiping tears from her eyes. "Yeah, ok," she choked out. "Kaitlynn Rose." I looked back at Kid, who was struggling to breath. I gently put my lips to his, a tear falling from my cheek to his. I suddenly felt a hand shakily move to my lower back. I opened my eyes and pulled away to see Kid blink his eyes open, blinking what blood he could get out. "Kia…" he whispered, then spat up blood. "Shush," I said, tears flowing down my cheeks. "It's Kaitlynn, anyway." Kid smiled weakly at me. "No," he rasped. "Your Kitty. Mine." I smiled, my lower lip trembling. "Yes, i'm yours." Kid pushed himself up, ripping the clothes away from his chest, which was slowly beginning to close up. He looked down and said, his voice growing stronger, "That looks pretty bad." "Pretty bad!" Liz shrieked, falling down to wrap him in a hug. "We thought you'd died!" "Aniki!" Patti sobbed, joining her sister. Kid hugged them. "It's alright girls, i'm here," he soothed. "You two should know better." Liz and Patti pulled away, and Kid began wiping blood away from his closed up cuts. "What a mess," he cursed. I kissed him again. "You scared me to death," I cried to him. "Shh," Kid said gently, holding me close. "It's alright, I wouldn't die yet." Kid smiled. "Not until long after our wedding," he whispered to my ear. I gave him a half hearted laugh. I pulled away to look at Kid, and he wiped the tears away from my face. Kid stood up, grabbing his ruined clothes. "Alright, theres a mirror over there that we can use," Kid said, pointing towards an opposite wall that was somewhat intact. "You girls ready?" "Yeah!" Liz and Patti cheered. Kid wrote a number address into the mirror, and we walked forwards. We walked into the mirror, and ended up in the Death Room. Lord Death turned to face us from Spirit, who was talking to him. I can imagine the sight the five of us were, we were singed and burned, and Kid was shirtless. Which wasn't a bad sight, I might add. "The kishins are lose," Kid said blankly. "Are you alright?" Lord Death asked. "You look like you took a real beating." "We did," Kid said. "But thats a mission for your death scythes. And not," Kid stressed, glaring at his father, "my fiance." "Alright," Lord Death said. "Maybe you and Stein can do that," he told Spirit. "I'll keep it in mind," Spirit said with a nod. "Well then, your all alive, and thats what matters!" Lord Death cried happily. "And in about four months you two will be happily married," he directed towards me and Kid. "Actually," Kid said with a shy smile, walking towards his father. He whispered something to him that I didn't catch. "Oh, wonderful idea, Kiddo!" Lord Death praised Kid, ruffling his hair. "My little boy is growing up!" "Dad!" Kid cried, laughing. I smiled at the scene. "Whats a wonderful idea?" I asked. "Me getting a shirt on," Kid said with a smirk. "Thats a terrible idea," I pouted playfully. I hit him in the chest. "You look fine without one." "I don't think Spirit likes that," Kid said with a laugh, as the Death Scythe ran to vomit in the graveyard. I laughed. "Poor unrelated Daddy!" I said mockingly. Kid grabbed me into a hug. "I love you," he whispered gently. "I love you, too," I said, hugging him back. "Which is why I want to know whats a great idea!" "Well…" Kid said with a grin. I'll leave you off there, we have some work to do. You'll find out soon, dear diary.


	11. Epilouge

Epilogue "Hurry on, Patty!" I said happily. I finally got the younger girl to walk through the doors in her adorable white dress with pink ribbons, as she spilled white and red rose petals over the floor. I pulled the white veil over my face, trying to hide my tears. My dress was gorgeous, with a low neckline and no sleeves. I turned to make sure my train was alright, then pulled my white gloves up a bit farther. I let my father take my hand. I looked up at him with a smile. His hair was thin and grey, his eyes a powder blue. Age had gotten to him, but I loved him so much. And his suit. I took a shaky breath, then walked arm in arm with my dad through the church, into the corridor. The candles glowed into the room. Soul played the traditional wedding song. Kid was kind enough to let the ceremony be Christian, as is my religion. I prayed down the way that God would help me with this. Everyone stood as I walked down the aisle with my father. I saw my aunts, uncles, cousins, sister, and a seat beside Lord Death was a picture of Kid's mother, with a few roses. We felt it appropriate that her spirit should be here. She was Catholic, after all. Kid watched from his place. He looked at me in awe. If I hadn't just recovered from that fight a month ago, I would've assumed he was seeing me for the first time. Of corse, I hadn't let me see him in my dress before the ceremony, as it was considered bad luck. I was happy to see my old pastor was going to be the one to unite us. Pastor Gad was close to me. As my father handed me over to Kid, fear swept over me, and love. Lots of love. Then he began the call to worship. "We are gathered here in the sight of God and these witnesses to unite Death the Kid and Kaitlynn Kiachi Rose in holy matrimony. As followers of Jesus Christ, they believe that God created marriage. In Genesis it says, 'It is not good for man to be alone. I will make a helper suitable for him.'Death the Kid and Kaitlynn Kiachi Rose, as you prepare to take these vows, give careful thought and prayer, for as you make them you are making an exclusive commitment one to the other for as long as you both shall live. Your love for each other should never be diminished by difficult circumstances, and it is to endure until death parts you. "As God's children, your marriage is strengthened by your obedience to your Heavenly Father and His Word. As you let God be in control of your marriage, He will cause your home to be a place of joy and a testimony to the world." I glanced at Kid out of the corner of my eye, and he did the same. "Heavenly Father, Death the Kid and Kaitlynn Kiachi Rose are now about to vow their unending loyalty to each other. We ask you to accept the shared treasure of their life together, which they now create and offer to You. Grant them everything they need, that they may increase in their knowledge of You throughout their life together. In the name of Jesus. Amen." With that, the crowd sat. My father stood as the pastor asked, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" "I do," my father answered, then he sat. "Let me charge you both to remember, that your future happiness is to be found in mutual consideration, patience, kindness, confidence, and affection. Death the Kid, it is your duty to love Kaitlynn Kiachi Rose as yourself, provide tender leadership, and protect her from danger. Kaitlynn Kiachi Rose, it is your duty to treat Death the Kid with respect, support him, and create a healthy, happy home. It is the duty of each of you to find the greatest joy in the company of the other; to remember that in both interest and affection, you are to be one and undivided. "Death the Kid and Kaitlynn Kiachi Rose, you have made a very serious and important decision in choosing to marry each other today. You are entering into a sacred covenant as life partners in God. The quality of your marriage will reflect what you put into nurturing this relationship. You have the opportunity to go forward from this day to create a faithful, kind, and tender relationship. We bless you this day. It is up to you to keep the blessings flowing each and every day of your lives together. We wish for you the wisdom, compassion, and constancy to create a peaceful sanctuary in which you can both grow in love. "Death the Kid, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?" Kid answered him, "Yes, I do." And I knew he meant it. "Kaitlynn Kiachi Angel, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?" I answered, trying to hide the shaking in my voice, "Yes, I do." As tradition, we turned to face each other. Kid went first. "In the name of Jesus, I Death the Kid take you, Kaitlynn Kiachi Rose, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live. This is my solemn vow." "In the name of Jesus, I Kaitlynn Kiachi Rose take you, Death the Kid, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live. This is my solemn vow." I shook as the exchanging of the rings began. "Father, bless these rings which Death the Kid and Kaitlynn Kiachi Rose have set apart to be visible signs of the inward and spiritual bond which unites their hearts. As they give and receive these rings, may they testify to the world of the covenant made between them here." Kid said, slipping the rings on my ring fingers, "Receive and wear these rings as a symbol of my trust, my respect and my love for you." I found it a bit funny how we had to have two rings for each hand. Symmetry! Two wedding bands, it was secretly hysterical to me. I did the same for him. "Receive and wear these rings as a symbol of my trust, my respect and my love for you." Together, we said, "These circles will now seal the vows of our marriage and will symbolize the purity and endlessness of our love." Our pastor pulled a candle stand that held three candles and put them just a bit to our side. We lit our candles, two separated by one, as the pastor narrated. "The two outside candles have been lighted to represent both your lives in this moment. They are two distinct lights, each capable of going their separate ways. As you join now in marriage, there is a merging of these two lights into one light. This is what the Lord meant when He said, 'On this account a man shall leave his father and mother and be joined to his wife and the two shall be one flesh.' From now on your thoughts shall be for each other rather than your individual selves. Your plans shall be mutual, your joys and sorrows shall be shared alike. As you each take a candle and together light the center one, you will extinguish your own candles, thus letting the center candle represent the union of your lives into one flesh." Kid and I lit the middle one together using our own candles, and extinguished the ones that represented our individuality. "As this one light cannot be divided, neither shall your lives be divided but a united testimony in a Christian home. May the radiance of this one light be a testimony of your unity in the Lord Jesus Christ. "Because Death the Kid and Kaitlynn Kiachi Rose have desired each other in marriage, and have witnessed this before God and our gathering, affirming their acceptance of the responsibilities of such a union, and have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings, I do proclaim that they are husband and wife in the sight of God and man. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this holy union, now and forever." Finally, we reached our closing prayer. "The Lord bless you and keep you. The Lord make his face to shine upon you and be gracious unto you. The Lord lift up the light of his countenance upon you, and give you peace." I shook, getting ready to hear that one sentence. "Death the Kid," our pastor said, "You may now kiss your bride." Kid lifted up my veil. I was pure for him, and i was giving myself to him. That was its symbolism. And it was perfect. My blue eyes gazed into his golden ones. He gently cupped my chin and lifted my face up to his, connecting his lips to mine. I kissed him back as i heard some clapping from the adults, a few excited cheers from our fellow students and friends. I saw my cousin Morgan actually cheer for me when we reluctantly pulled away. "It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Death," my pastor said. It sounded so right. Kid looped his arm with mine, as we walked down from the stage. I saw my best friend and sister Hannah as the honored bridesmaid. Surprisingly, Kid had chosen Black Star as the best man, which i had no problem with. My tears had stopped, but I felt like i'd cry from happiness. Until it happens to you, you will never know how it feels to marry the man you love. I looked over at Kid, and he looked back at me. "Your stunning, Kitty," he said quietly to me. "I love you, Kid," i told him. "I love you too, Kate," he replied with a smile. "Its nice to use your real name." We moved towards the lower level of the church, a large ballroom transformed for the reception. The white balloons and streamers were beautiful, and the room was dark. The lights were multicolored, and the dance floor was ready for dancing. The DJ booth was a touch by Deathy. As everyone was seated, BlackStar grabbed the mic. "Hey, lets give a hand to the couple!" he yelled out, and everyone clapped. I smiled at Kid, who sat beside me. "Kids a close friend of mine, and i'm so happy he finally got a life!" "Oh, come on!" Kid yelled at BlackStar as everyone burst out laughing. I was glad for the circular tables. I sat with Kid, Deathy, my parents, my younger sister who looked like a more innocent copy of me, and Hannah. Hannah was to Kid's left, and BlackStar to my right. "Thank you for coming," I said to my family, emotion flooding from my voice. "Im sorry for walking out on you all." "We still love you," my mother said with a sad smile. "Your forgiven," my father said. "When you walked out, it showed us what we'd done wrong." I wiped a tear from my eye, and Kid grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The waiters went around, serving the food to everyone. BlackStar then stood up and tapped his wine glass, giving us the signal. I leaned over and met Kid halfway, giving him a kiss. After pulling away, I asked Kid, "Does that make up for the hotel room?" Kid laughed as my father spit his wine into a napkin, my mother turning white. Before eating, BlackStar stood to give the regular speech by the best man. "When me and Kid first met, we ended up fighting on his first day of school. I used to think he was an OCD psycho weirdo. But Kid turned into a close friend to me, over the years. When I met Kia- excuse me, Kaitlynn, I thought she was way too hot for Kid. I was jealous when he kissed her in front of class. Not to mention when she shot me. But she's my friend as well. And those two weirdos fit perfectly together. And so I give them a toast here, to my best friend and his bride!" Kid stood up after the toast for his reply. "BlackStar, you may be my best friend, but you still annoy me to no end. I much less like the fact of you openly calling my wife 'hot'. But you've been there for me a lot through these past two years. Thank you, BlackStar. You got a heart behind that big head." "Course I do, I'll be the next God!" he yelled, laughing. I winced, Kid sitting down looking irked. "At a Christian wedding!" he growled. Then my father stood up. "Only a few years ago, I carried my little girl on my shoulders. I bought her barbies with lots of clothes, only to come home one day to a naked barbie dancing in the middle of the walkway." We all laughed. "She's grown into a creative, compassionate young, beautiful woman. So Kid, you better treat my little girl with respect, and I don't need grandkids before I turn fifty." Everyone else laughed while me and Kid blushed. "Welcome to our family, we give you our blessings." I smiled at Kid. He smiled back, leaning over to kiss my forehead. My hair was beautifully curled in ringlets, which I knew Kid would later stretch out. Our meal consisted of lamb, pot roast, steamed vegetables, mashed potatoes, and steamed rice. After we had finished eating and getting grilled by my parents, the DJ began flipping music as I nervously thought of my first dance with Kid. Kid saw my nerves flaring, and he reassuringly squeezed my hand. "We've been practicing for a month, you'll be fine," he whispered to me. "I just don't want to embarrass you," I said shyly. "If I find you cheating, I'll be embarrassed, not to mention upset," Kid said. "Im leading, you'll be fine." I nodded my head, then let him lead me out to the middle of the dance floor. I put a hand on his shoulder and held his hand with the other, while he put his other hand on my waist. You Had Me From Hello by Kenny Chesney played as we began dancing to the music. At first I looked over his shoulder, afraid to make eye contact. _"Please look at me," _Kid begged into my mind through our resonance. I connected my eyes with his, and felt myself melt. His eyes used to be so cutting, but now his eyes were so soft, with love flooding through them and over me. "Do you remember when we first met?" Kid asked me quietly. "Yes, when you left I told Hannah you were a model." Kid chuckled quietly. "I thought I was having heart problems, my heart never beat so fast." "And when Spirit found us up on the roof," I said, recalling the memory. I had sat on the edge while Kid and I talked and kissed. "He wasn't happy," Kid said putting his face closer to mine so that our noses brushed. "But I was too smitten with you to care." I giggled. "Who says smitten anymore?" Kid closed his eyes, taking a breath. "I cant believe I get you all to myself now," he murmured. "It's an indescribable feeling." "I feel the same," I reassured him. The song was slowly begging to end. I leaned up, closing the distance between us. I felt intoxicated by his taste, the way he held me. Absolute bliss. I reluctantly pulled away as the song ended, giving him one last look before pulling away. Next I let my father led me to the floor. Deathy refused to dance, so I took my father out. I danced with him to Cinderella, a favorite song of mine. It was over quickly, as was Kids dance with my mom. I rejoined Kid as the song changed and the wedding party joined us, dancing to Top of the World by Mandy Moore. Halfway though, everyone joined us. Then BlackStar grabbed the mic, and announced, "Alright, its cake time!" Everyone cheered as I made my way over to the tall, beautiful wedding cake. I may not like cake, but this was a must. First, Kid and I both unlatched the cage at the top of the cake, releasing the two morning doves. They cooed happily, flying away and back up the stairs. Then Kid took a knife from Soul and he went and stood behind me. I put my hand on top of his and 'helped' him to cut the first slice of cake. After cutting out a small piece, I got some icing on my finger and held it out to Kid. He licked it off, giving me a creepy smile. "Don't make me slam a handful of cake in your face," I threatened him. "Not on our wedding day!" Kid mockingly exclaimed, grabbing some icing with his finger and putting it on the tip of my nose. I knitted my eyebrows together, trying to lick off the icing from my nose. Kid laughed, and licked it off himself. I punched him in the chest as we walked away back to our table. "Creeper," I whined. Kid smirked. "Just wait till I get you home." He licked his lips. "I wonder if your wearing white underwear?" he whispered in my ear. "Thats sick, Kid," I tried to scold, but ended up giggling. "I can't wait to play out all my sick fantasies on you," Kid teased, sitting down and pulling me onto his lap. "All the way until they're Z rated." He twirled a piece of my hair around his finger. "Because your all mine now," he said, his voice becoming more serious. "I won't let you go." "I don't want you to," I said quietly. "I like being Mrs. Death." "Is that all?" Kid asked. "I love you, that's why," I said seriously. "I'll kill you if you ever let me go." Kid wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Promise me something sweet, Kid," I begged him. "I promise," Kid said, "To keep you as my wife, until the day we fade into the Never After."_The End__Promise Me Something SweetWritten By Kaitlynn JordanMost characters, settings, and references copyright __Atsushi Okubo__Storyline, Kaitlynn Rose, Kiachi Kaitlynn, Yang Flutter, Hannah, owned by Kaitlynn JordanSpecial Thanks and Dedication to the real life Hannah, for supporting me and encouraging for me to write July 7, 2011I love you, Kiddo-Kun _


End file.
